ISSEI
by EvaShinobiKaiserKnight
Summary: Devils, Angels, and Fallen Angels, three Factions now at a time of peace. Trihexa was defeated and all returned to their normal lives like nothing happened. But one day the heroes who saved this world were struck with tragedy the Gremory Peerage is gone and broken but maybe an old Red Dragon may know peace at last after tragedy with a very special girl. Will he gain a Family or not
1. Chapter 1

ISSEI

ESKK: Hey I know new story and shit and I bet you no one is going to even like this idea. But hear me out see I saw the Logan movie a while back and it made me thing… wow I can't believe it's all over no more Logan… but at least we got the whole new Wolverine in Laura. Anyway it had me thinking of another idea for it but using Issei but the kicker is it's meant to act as a sort of starting point for a new fanfic in the works by me so in a way this one is a prelude to what's to come. Now then let's all begin.

"Talking."

'Thinking.'

" _ **Powerful Beings."**_

(Scene Break)

*Music Insert

Disclaimer: I do not own Logan or High School DXD only the OC's that will no doubt appear in future chapters.

(Start)

Issei Hyoudou the Dragon of Dragons, Former unofficial Harem King, The Underworlds Strongest Pawn, former Servant to the House of Gremory and finally holder of the Boosted Gear of the Welsh Dragon Longinus was sleeping in the backseat of his '32 Mustang limousine. He was dreaming about an island, and sitting on top of it, meditating, surrounded by his friends, family, and those he held dear to his heart. All of them safe, and away from the cruelty of reality. Away from harm. Away from those who made it a life goal to destroy his and his loved ones' lives. He dreamt of the time at Kuoh Academy and how in a perfect world they weren't devil's, angels, or any of the sort just a group of kids in the Occult Research Club using said Club as an excuse to goof off and skip classes just living a normal life.

Issei often wondered what would have happened if he never said yes to Raynares Date offer all those years ago… he often wondered what he would have done if he never met that old perverted geezer… in fact he often wondered if things would have ended differently if he never enrolled into Kuoh Academy. Issei had aged some as he was now an adult with a small beard on his face as he also had some very minor grey hairs here and there. Issei wanted to simply rest peacefully in the smallest of hope that this sleep would be his last as on the dashboard was an old picture of him with the Occult Research Club as on it was the words, 'Never Forget.' By the looks of it the Occult Research Club wasn't around anymore as if a terrible tragedy had struck them all those years ago like fates cruel hands at work.

Unfortunately for Issei, he would be woken up from his first peaceful sleep in a long time to the sound of tools being used on his car, and a trashy Mexican hip-hop song playing on another car's radio. His eyes were clearly tired, and the bags under them cemented that fact. "Ugh… what the fuck?" He managed to grumble. He wasn't in the mood for what was going on, not now, not ever. He already knew what was going on: some idiots were trying to jack his car.

He stumbled out, hungover from the previous night's annual 'get-drunk' fest, and saw exactly what he was expecting a couple of punks failing to imitate some bad asses.

Just a couple of guys from the age of fifteen to twenty-two who liked to rob people, scare them, and make the days of others worse. This particular group of Thugs consisted of a couple of guys, all of them looking roughly in their twenties, who were using power tools to try and take the tires off of his vehicle.

"Uh, guys?" The Thugs almost immediately stopped what they were doing, and looked at the withered, hungover, and clearly tired old man standing in front of them. "Those are chrome-plated lugs, you're gonna need to strip them for parts." Issei said matter-of-factly. The younger men were unintimidated by his deep voice, and tall stature. Some of them even laughed at him, a bit.

"Honestly, that think is on lease no one's gonna pay to ride-" Issei was stopped mid-sentence when one of the thugs pulled out a shotgun and blasted him in the abdomen, knocking the older man to the ground. "Pendejo." One of the Thugs, the one that shot him, said. "Qué puta." And they proceeded to make an attempt to steal the tires off the car.

" _ **You ok there Partner?"**_ Came a familiar voice within Issei as Issei didn't even bother to give him much thought despite his worry.

"I'm good Ddraig, I've been hit with much worse." Issei said as he began to get up as these punks failed to realize they just shot at a Devil who was basically bullet proof to Human Guns. The impact of the shell still hurt like Hell, though. "Oh, shit." He managed to groan in pain as the blood was still there where the shell bits had entered his body from the blast.

Then, he mustered up any strength he had left, and started to get up, surprising the carjackers, who backed away once again.

"Guys, seriously, you don't wanna do this." He said, as he got his arm ready as a green glow came from it.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as the Welsh Dragon gear appeared on his arm as Issei needed one more thing. _**"BLADE!"**_ Ddraig invoked once more as from the gauntlet a large sword came out as this was the Holy Sword Ascalon the Dragon Slayer weapon.

'Can't believe I have to do this again.' Issei thought as he had enough already he just wanted it all to end so he can reunite with his loved ones wherever they may have ended up after what happened. But as Issei thought this he was then attacked by another Thug, who came at him by hitting him in the chest with the butt of his shotgun. A third attacker came at him with a knife, but Issei managed to catch him off balance by kicking his left foot, knocking the attacker down to the ground as he began to slash around wildly with Ascalon as the irony was this was a holy blade and it was being stained by the blood of Gods Children instead of Devils or Dragons that it was meant to kill. A fourth attacker came at him, this time taking Issei on hand-to-hand. Issei managed to counterattack most of the Thug's moves, by stabbing his arm with Escalon as Issei didn't even need to double his power against these punk. But it was when he aimed his handgun at the car that Issei got legitimately worried.

"NO! Not the car!" As the Thug started shooting, Issei got in front of where he was aiming at, and took two bullets for the car, one in the leg, the other near his stomach. The bullets slowed Issei down, giving the Thugs the advantage to beat him down. The Thug that had shot him earlier whacked him to the ground with his gun, while the others started kicking him and beating him with their crowbars and pipes. They yelled orders at one another, such as "get him", or "fuck him up".

Then, one of the Thugs kicked Issei over, causing the others to start kicking his back and sides. And the final straw for Issei came when the Thug wielding the shotgun hit him in the head with the front of his gun. As the Thug began to cock his shotgun, Issei let out a loud, angry, and fierce growl, as he grabbed the beer bottle he dropped on the ground when he was hit with a lead pipe earlier, and smashed it into the poor slob's face, causing him to fire his weapon at the car.

"Motherfuc-" Issei growled angrily, as another thug tried to hit him with the gun but Issei responded with forced as he used Ascalon not caring if Ddraig doubled for him.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ And with that should Issei's power doubled as he sliced off an arm of a thug before he stabbed one through the head killing him instantly as Issei was slaughtering these thugs. Issei even stabbed one through his brain as it was quiet bloody that Issei knew back in the day his friends wouldn't smile proudly upon. But that was back then and this is now and he was already on his way so not much he can do about it in the end.

Brutally beaten, but still conscious, the Thugs finally got the memo, scrambled into their van, and began to drive off, but not before Issei threw a crowbar at the front window of the van. He watched them drive away, until they were out of sight.

"Shit." Issei cursed as he began to stumble to his car as he got the tools away from it as he stumbled a bit and headed to the back of his car and closed the door before he began heading to the driver seat. "Hey Asia I got a few more dings in me can you fix me up." Issei said to no one in particular as he knew already Asia wouldn't be healing anyone anymore not where she was.

Issei knew they were all gone but for him calling them when something happens makes him feel better a bit as he got in and looked next to him to see Asia there as she smiled still in the Kuoh Academy Uniform as she was already taking care of the bullet wounds on Issei using her magic to remove said wounds. Of course this was only to Issei's sight as anyone else would see no one there and Issei wasn't healing at all as Issei smiled a bit just as Asia vanished and Issei drove off.

(Later)

Issei arrived at a bar and went to the bathroom as he a grabbed his spare clothing and began to heal his injuries. Issei had diched his bloody clothing into the trash as he didn't need the others asking about them not that it would matter much later. Issei had the water running as he looked at himself in the mirror with self-loathing as his Devil Healing was pushing the bullets out of there entry points as he glared at himself. To Issei's mind it was all his fault in the end, he wasn't strong enough back then after all the battles he fought all the friends he lost even beating Trihexa he couldn't predict what would happen after words in there time of peace. He couldn't stop what happened and now they were all gone same for him and two others of the old Kuoh Gremory Peerage.

Issei hated himself he made a promise and he couldn't keep it he failed her and everyone they knew so it was no surprise the Red Dragon Emperor had left into self-exile of course he ended up bringing along two familiar faces with him but he knew at least one of them kept trying to make Issei return to his old self. But it was a useless cause after everything that had happened Issei didn't have that old pervert's drive anymore he was just old and tired that he wanted to rest now.

"Rias… everyone please… forgive me." Issei said as he got the shirt on a bit later once all the bullets were out of his body.

(Scene Break the next day)

After stopping at a diner and getting himself a slice of pie and a cup of coffee, Issei made his way to the house of the people he needed to drive. It was a family of four, and the Mother's grandfather had just passed away. He picked them up, and drove them to the cemetery where the funeral was taking place. As soon as they arrived, it began to rain, hard. "Great. Just what I need." Issei thought to himself, when he parked the car.

As the funeral was going on, Issei found a tall tree nearby, one that covered him from the rain, for the most part, and drank from a half empty bottle of booze. When it ended, he threw the now empty bottle into a nearby trash, and walked over to the family, ready to seat them.

When he began to get the melancholic family into his car, a Hispanic woman began walking up to him, with a look of desperation on her face. "Issei Hyoudou?" The Mexican Woman asked as Issei looked as he was shocked someone knew him as inside he hoped it was the local Devil, Angels, or Fallen Angels here to off him. "It's you. It's really you. I've looked for you for a long time." Hearing this, Issei immediately decided to ignore it, and continued getting the family into the car.

Not taking no for an answer, even if it wasn't said, the woman walked directly up to Issei, and spoke to him. "Listen, I need you. We need your-" She was interrupted by Issei's straightforward and curt response. "Not interested. Now go away."

As he continued seating the family, the woman stood, completely shocked that a former hero wouldn't help her, especially considering how in need of help she was. Nevertheless, she continued to attempt to persuade him. "Please, sir! We need your help! You're the only one that could help!"

As soon as she said this, Issei stopped seating the Mother of the family, turned to face the woman, and spoke, with complete harshness in his voice, to her. "Listen, lady. I don't know what you want with me, but from what it sounds like, you're trying to get in touch with a guy who doesn't do what he used to do, anymore and doesn't take contracts anymore either. So get the fuck away from me and my car, and stay out of my way!"

With that, Issei got into the car, and began to drive away. As he drove, he saw the visibly saddened and shocked woman drive past him. As she drove away, he saw a little girl with jet black, shoulder length hair, and emerald green eyes, stare directly at him. "Who was that woman? It seemed like she knew you." The Mother said. "No. I don't know her. She was nobody. Probably just a crazy person, so don't worry about it." Issei said, nonchalantly.

Issei did, however, begin to think deeply on the little girl that was with the woman. "Why did she look so familiar? So similar to-" Suddenly, he decided to stop the thought, not wishing to dwell on the past, and to focus on the hopeful plans he had for the future. It wasn't that he thought that thinking about the past was bad. In fact, it was the best time of his life, if he was being completely honest with himself. But there was a reason that those wonderful times were called the past, and they didn't matter to what was happening in his life, at the moment.

(Later that day)

After he dropped the family off at their home, Issei began to drive for a while, but he did so without much thought. As he drove aimlessly, Issei suddenly remembered that it was Friday. "Shit! I forgot what day it was! I better call Ryan and tell him that I'll meet him, soon." With that, he took out his iPhone 22, pulled up the contacts on his phone, and clicked on one that read the name 'Ryan'. As the phone began ringing, Issei began to get nervous. "Please have the stuff. If he doesn't have it, we're fucked." He spoke to himself, worriedly.

Issei's anxiety was brought down significantly when he heard Ryan's voice. "Hello?" The younger male said, quite groggily. Issei then breathed a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Ryan, it's Issei. It's Exchange Day. Do you have what I need?" Issei said.

"I do, and I can give it to you, if you have what I need. So, the only question that remains is 'do you have the money'?" Ryan replied.

"Yeah, I've got your money." Issei responded, assurance in his voice.

"Great. Meet me at the usual spot in thirty minutes." Ryan said, with a slight coolness in his voice. "I'll be there in fifteen." Issei responded, and with that, he hung up.

Thirty minutes later, after fifteen minutes of waiting for Ryan to show up, Issei saw Ryan's car, an old Dodge Challenger, pull up. Ryan, a skinny, tall, twenty-two year old man proceeded to get out of his car, carrying a bag that contained what Issei needed. "Well, aren't you going to give me the money?" Ryan said, as he crossed his arms.

"Wasn't planning on stealing the bag." Issei responded, as he gave the fifty dollar bill to the drug dealer, who, in return, gave the bag to Issei. Before Ryan left, Issei looked in the bag, and made sure that the prescription drugs were inside, which they were. "Thanks again, Ryan." The older man said, with a small, sad smile on his face. Ryan nodded, got into his car, and drove off.

Issei then got back into his car, unaware that he was being watched. Instead of driving off, Issei pulled a bottle of Whiskey out of the glove compartment, opened it, and began to drink, albeit slowly. Then, a younger man, blonde-haired and sporting a mustache and sunglasses, probably in his thirties, dress as a Priest got into the backseat. "As I live and breathe, Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor also known as the Perverted Red Dragon Emperor and one of the Devil Fuckers God couldn't off. And, from the looks of it, he's a junkie, now." The man spoke with a heavy southern drawl as it was evident this guy was a stray priest.

"Who the fuck are you?" Issei asked, obvious confusion in his voice.

"Oh, right, where are my manners? Father Daniel Sullivan, pleasure to meet you." He outstretched his hand, with the hope that Issei would shake it.

Instead, Issei said, "What do you want?" Sullivan was clearly agitated by Issei's rude, abrasive behavior, but he kept his cool.

"Well I heard you were in Phoenix, and then last night a couple of friends of mine saw these three dead cholos off the side, of a pullout on 54, and you know what else they saw? An old guy who had the Boosted Gear slaughtering those dumbasses. They told me that the car they were trying to jack was a '32 Mustang limo, and, well, this is a '32 Mustang limo, if I'm correct. So, I'm assuming she's found you. See, I'm not looking for you, Issei. Well, actually, I'm looking for someone who's looking for you. Gabriella Lopez. She approached you, didn't she?" Of course Issei saw the woman, and, as much as he didn't care about her or whatever her problem was, he wouldn't sell out so easily.

"You know, I know about where you're hiding out. That old Fallen Angel turned Devil Lady out near the train-track, south of the border. Maybe I could pay a visit you know since you Japanese seem a long way from home for Devils." Sullivan smugly smiled after saying that. This was Issei's breaking point. He hadn't exactly been calm up until that point, but this was the moment where he was truly angry.

"There was no woman. No woman came to me. I don't know what you're talking about, and I definitely don't know any Gabriella, so get the fuck out of my car, and stay away from me!" He yelled at the man.

Taken aback and disappointed, Sullivan decided to smugly smile, and pull out something that looked like a business card. "Well, in case you do see her, call the number on the card. All I want is a little cooperation. Who knows if you help servants of God you may get his blessings and he may answer your silent prayers." Sullivan said as Issei glared at this man as said man then set the card on the passenger's seat. He started to get out of the car, opening the door and getting out, only to look back at Issei. "I'm a fan, by the way. I used to sing the theme song at school, all the time, Innocent of D if I'm remembering right." Sullivan said, quite sheepishly. With that, Sullivan left.

Issei then grabbed the Card in question and then looked at the card, which read "Neo Khaos Brigade" on it. "Fuck. FUCK!" He yelled, throwing the card to the floor. He put the key into the ignition, and began to drive back to the place he liked to call 'home', at least for the moment. "Goddammit. Whoever that lady was is really starting to fuck up everything." He thought to himself ignoring the minor headache he had from the G Word.

(Scene Break One Hour later)

After an hour of driving and going through Border Patrol Issei arrived at the place he called 'home'. It was an old plant, abandoned for years, and it was most certainly dirty, but, there were worse places to live. He got out of the car, and walked inside to the main section of the place, and found Koneko the former Rook of the Gremory Peerage and one of said Peerages last surviving members mopping the floors when she saw Issei walk into their dump house.

Issei continued walking, taking off his suit-coat as he did so, towards an exit. "Koneko, how is she?" He asked. Koneko frowned when Issei asked this.

"She's having a bad day." Koneko answered as it was truth right there for them all which made Issei sigh before continuing on.

"Well, they're all bad days, so, that's not really surprising." Issei said with sadness evident in his voice as he exited the main part of the plant, he walked toward a gigantic, metal tank, his hand clutching a brown paper bag, all the while hearing an older, female voice rambling as she talked to herself. Then, he entered the tank.

"I need you to-" The voice stopped talking, and turned her body around to see who was entering. When she saw who it was, she started rambling again, this time getting out of the chair she was sitting in, and walking around aimlessly. "Look who it is! It's… it's… who are you?" The woman asked, clueless.

"You know who I am." Issei responded. Then, the woman snapped her fingers, as if she'd discovered a breakthrough in science. "Of course! You're the man in the Taco Bell commercials! Why, yes sir! I will absolutely buy the Chicken Chalupa you Americans have such amazing food here even if they would slowly kill a normal human!" The woman said as she was completely out of it as no doubt she had been under for a bit or perhaps she was suffering some sort of mental disease a Devil Wing and a Fallen Angel Wing sprouted from her back showing she was a Devil and Fallen Angel as well.

Upon hearing this, Issei's frown turned into a complete look of sadness. "I'm not the Taco Bell guy. You know who I am, Akeno." Issei said revealing the girl was Akeno Himejima the former Queen of the Gremory Peerage and was no longer much of a Dominatrix of Masochist as she used to at all with recent years not after one of the biggest tragedies in their lives that even the Underworld was reeling from it.

"You're the man who puts me to sleep." Akeno said as Issei then sighed after hearing the aged super natural being known as Akeno say that to him like that.

"We could both use some sleep." He took out the needle, and prepared to inject it into her arm.

"NO!" She yelled, knocking him out of the way, and falling to the ground herself, to which the ground, the tank, and everything within a ten mile radius, started shaking.

"Oh no." Issei cursed as he found what was happening.

" _ **ISSEI!"**_ Ddraig called as he saw Issei was feeling the effects of it.

(With Koneko)

Koneko who was trying to cook being demoted to a glorified nurse maid/guard dog was also feeling the effects of this as with Akeno's magic mixed with her Queen Piece and adding in her Younger Onset Alzheimer's Disease that had appeared a few years back Akeno was having a stroke as Koneko found she couldn't move at all here.

(Back with Issei and Akeno)

Issei struggled for about five seconds, before deciding that her leg was the best option for an injection, and stabbed the needle into it, automatically stopping the shaky surroundings.

Panting, Issei said, "See, this is why I need to put that stuff into you. Understand now?"

Agitated, Akeno said, "Fuck off, Hyoudou." Issei smiled a little at that.

"See? You do remember me." Issei said, a bit sarcastically.

"I always remember you. I just don't always recognize you." Akeno said as she hated being bed ridden like this. Issei frowned a little, putting the needle into the trash. He then took out a bottle of pills from the bag, and opened it, pulling out two pills, which were used to suppress... it from happening. "Why do you leave me with Koneko? Not that I mind her but can't Kiba, Asia, or Rossweisse get off their asses, help me out a little or pitch in their fair shares?" Akeno asked as she forgot they were all gone now as this further disheartened Issei.

"Akeno, Kiba, Asia, and Rossweisse are all dead, remember?" Upon hearing this, Akeno also became disheartened.

"I'm sorry. I didn't remember." Akeno said as Issei then sighed, and gave the two pills to Akeno, who swallowed them immediately and without much hesitation.

"It was all my fault not yours Akeno, if I never had joined the Peerage, Hell if I had never went to Kuoh they'd all be alive here and sure… Rias would be married to Rizer the Issei head but at least she would be alive." Issei said with sorrow heavy in his heart at what happened all those years ago after they all met and became a full peerage and a family.

Akeno then grabbed Issei's wrist, with a very strong grip. "How dare you say that? We were in it together. We were a family, Issei. Remember?" Issei abrasively ripped his wrist away from her grip.

"Yeah, and they're all dead, now." Then, Akeno began to look worriedly at her friend.

"Issei… what did you do?" Understanding very clearly what was happening, Issei picked up Akeno, and put her back into her bed, strapping her down, as both he and Koneko did when she started to get this way. "Issei, why aren't you telling me anything? Please, let me go!" Issei began to walk away, but she still kept screaming at him, like a child having a fit.

"Akeno, this is for your own good!" Issei said, with an unintentionally harsh tone in his voice.

"No one deserves this! To be drugged and locked inside of a fucking tank! Please, let me go! Issei, please!" Hearing that last part, Issei turned around, and said, lowly, but clearly, "That isn't who I am, anymore, Akeno." And with that, he left. But Akeno continued to struggle, and yell.

"You're just waiting for me to die!" She screamed, with tears in her eyes. Unbeknownst to her, Issei heard that last part as he was walking back, making him feel even worse, because it wasn't true.

Issei moved his hand to his face as it was his left hand the one that Held Ddraig within as he had been oddly silent as of late. Issei didn't mind though now like he was much of a worthy host for Ddraig anymore.

Ddraig meanwhile sensed something was up that something had changed as from within Issei's mindscape his green eyes opened as he looked and saw the image of the Red Dragon Empress power Rias had once used and after time regained it after the Trihexa incident. Ddriag looked closely and saw what looked like a female version of himself behind Rias as this being was named Alastor the Red Dragon Empress who Ddraig would not deny had held feelings for an Empress for an Emperor as it were for them.

Ddraig was also suffering as he also lost someone that day he lost Issei's old self that day the one he had respected and saw as his partner and his mate Alastor for she was the only one who he would stop fighting Albion for she was his reason to try and end the fighting between them. But she was now gone also snuffed out by a cruel twist of fate using Akeno as the means.

Ddriag then looked and saw a younger Dragon no more than a hatchling with a young girl as Ddraig was wide eyed as well at this new information. _**"An Inheriting Gear?"**_ He asked as he saw this with his own eyes from the Astral Plains.

(Later with Issei)

After what happened with Akeno, Issei went back into the main building, and sat down at the dinner table. He then took a pack of cigarettes out of his back pocket, pulled out a cigarette, lit it, and put it between his teeth. "I thought you quit that stuff!" He heard Koneko yell at him.

He sighed, and said, "I did, but, then I thought about it, and I decided that I don't want to quit. Besides, I smoke at least once a week, remember?"

Koneko responded with, "Does that really change anything? Also, thanks for not letting Akeno kill me." Issei chuckled a bit even with such a morbid thought.

"No problem."

"I just want you to be the Mega Perv I once knew though." Koneko said to herself as she really missed that Issei as she learned you never truly appreciate something until it's gone.

Koneko then sat next to Issei, looking down at her own lap. "Hey, Issei?" She asked.

"Yeah?" The other man responded. "Why do you keep a gun in your room?" Issei's eyes widened, knowing full well what Koneko was talking about, but not wanting to admit to it.

"I don't know what you-" He was interrupted by Koneko.

"I know that you have a gun. It's a Walther PP, fully loaded with holy bullets, and hidden under your bed. I know this because I was sweeping, and when I accidentally dropped my phone on the floor, I went down to pick it up, and saw the gun. Issei, were you planning, are you planning, to shoot yourself?" She asked, very cautiously.

"I keep the gun just in case someone uninvited comes in." Issei said, with a rising anger.

"Bullshit. I read about those guys you put down why would you need a gun when you have a Sacred Gear on your side." Koneko accused as she was getting tired of Issei trying to hide it.

Angered beyond all belief, Issei knocked the coffee mug that Koneko was drinking from out of her hands, smashing it into tiny pieces on the floor. "Issei that was my favorite mug." Issei angrily got up, and began to walk away, but not before turning around to say to Koneko, "Stay out of my shit." And with that, he left.

He went to his room, took off his clothes, grabbed a towel, went to the bathroom, and got into the shower. He turned on the shower, and let the hot water caress his body. For the longest time, all he did was just stand in the shower. Issei looked at his left arm and wondered if it was possible for Ddraig to leave his body but he knew that would only happen when he dies. But he knew Koneko was straight on point that Holy Bullet was for himself not any intruder as he then saw Asia and Xenovia in the bath with him not even bothered by them here.

"Issei you got hurt today are you going to be ok?" Asia asked as Issei smiled sadly at Asia who was younger then him in his eyes at the age she had died.

"Issei you may be the Red Dragon Emperor but you need to be careful I can't have the future father of my heirs die before leaving with me a child." Xenovia said as she was washing Issei's back while Asia was to his chest trying to ease his pain.

"I know…" Issei began as tears began to mix with the water. "But… you guys aren't really here or real." Issei said sadly as Asia and Xenovia were then gone from his sight as Issei clenched his fists in his hatred for himself.

After a lengthy shower, Issei got dressed in his usual attire, consisting of a suit-coat, a white dress shirt, and black jeans, and began to leave to go to work, back in the city.

As he was leaving, and after assuring Koneko he'd be back by noon the next day, he decided to go and talk to Akeno before he left. Taking the exit that would lead him to the tank, he opened the door to the location of his friend, and found her lying wide awake, and with the television that Sirzechs had given them years ago. "Hey. I wanted to check on you before I left." He said.

This made Akeno smile, genuinely. "Thank you." She replied happy to see Issei still cared for them even after it had become so hard for him to show it.

"I wanted to tell you that I'm sorry about earlier. Trust me, I want nothing more than for all of us to get out of this place. And since I've been saving up money from my job in the city, we'll soon be able to live out the plan that Koneko and I came up with. You know, to get us all on a boat. What do you think?" This made Akeno smile even bigger.

"Sounds wonderful. But what about the girl?" Issei's kind smile turned into an expression of confusion.

"Girl? What girl?" HE asked as the only girls here were Koneko and Akeno herself.

Akeno laughed, and said, "The one that's waiting for you. We've been communicating for days, now. She's coming with, right?"

Issei knew that there was no girl, and that there was no one that Akeno had communicated with via her Astral Plane in ages. But, at the same time, he didn't want to strike an argument with her, so he nodded his head. "Sure, she can come." Akeno then closed her eyes, and said one word before drifting off to sleep: "Good."

Having done everything that he needed to do at home, Issei got into his car, and drove back into the city, returning to his job as a chauffeur. The night was mostly uneventful, but still memorable in its own right.

(Scene Break that Night Phoenix)

At one point, he drove the Wolfman family to a hotel, where they were quiet for most of the time. He also drove a couple of college boys across the border, who were all standing on the seats, yelling "U.S.A" over and over again as they stood through the sunroof not even caring there driver was Japanese but hey idiot kids will be idiots but Issei won't deny they reminded him of himself, and his two perverted friends back in the day.

But the most memorable to Issei was when he drove a group of teenage girls to prom. They were all sitting, chatting amongst themselves, and laughing. At one point, a girl yelled directly at Issei, "Hey, driver! Take a look at these!" She proceeded to flash her breasts at Issei, causing all of the other girls to laugh harder, and Issei to roll his eyes. Now Issei would have killed for girls to do that to him but time and years change a man tragedy is also a cruel yet excellent teacher on maturity.

"What, you don't like what you see?" The girl asked, as she pulled up her gown.

"Well, you see, I'm not really interested in young girls acting like women. That, and my heart already belongs to the most perfect woman in the world." This earned him the reaction of the girl's awing at him, and envying the lucky lady that had their driver's heart.

When he dropped off the girls at their prom, he received a text message on his phone. He took out his reading glasses, and put them on, proceeding to see what the text said. It read: "Request for a pickup from the Golden Age Motel. I'll pay good money!" Issei got back into his car, and thought about it. "Well, I better go find out how much they're paying. Maybe it'll be a lot. Or maybe that's just wishful thinking." After a few minutes of thinking about it, he drove to the motel, hopeful that this potential client would live up to his or her promise.

As he drove to the motel, he decided to make a call that he had wanted to make for a while. He pulled out his iPhone, put in the number he saw in the papers, which was alongside an ad for a Sunseeker boat. As soon as the number went straight to voicemail, which was what Issei expected, he began to speak. "Hello. Uh, this is Issei Hyoudou. I'm calling in about a Sunseeker boat that I saw an ad for in the paper a while back, and I was thinking of buying it. I mostly have the money, but I need a little more time to get the necessary amount to pay for it. I wanted to buy it as a gift for my sister and brother. Also, no paperwork. I'm not the biggest fan of paperwork. So, call me when you get this. Goodbye." After saying that, he hung up, and continued to drive.

(Scene Break Golden Age Motel)

When he arrived at the motel, Issei saw the same little girl from the funeral just standing in the parking lot, playing with a ball of some sort. After he parked, he already knew who wanted him for a job, and his suspicions were confirmed when the woman from the funeral earlier that day, Gabriella, he believed her name was, if what Sullivan talked to him about was anything to go by, came out of her room, and began walking toward him. "Please, señor, we need your help!" Issei began walking back to his car, until the woman grabbed him by the arm, and stopped him. She was a lot stronger than she looked.

"Please!" Issei's expression turned angry very quickly, and he pulled his arm away from her with just enough force.

"Look, lady, you are really fucking up my life right now! The people after you, whoever the Hell they are, they're on my ass, now!"

Gabriella then calmly said, "Look, we need to get out of here. We need to be taken to North Dakota. And we need protection. And when I heard that someone who looked like the Red Dragon Emperor was driving around El Paso, I decided to come and find you. And now I have, and I'm asking you to drive us to where we need to go." Issei's eyes widened at the fact he was caught red handed here.

"No. I'm not driving you to fucking North Dakota!" Issei countered as he turned around to walk back to his car as honestly he didn't care anymore since he doesn't take Contracts anymore either.

"I'll give you 50000 dollars, if you drive us." Gabriella pleased as almost automatically, Issei walked back over to Gabriella.

"There's no way you have that kind of money." He said as that shouldn't be possible in Issei's mind at all.

"I do. And if you listen to me, I'll show you." She said as Issei saw she was prepared to put her money where her mouth is here.

Issei opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by the sound of a crash. Both looked over, and saw the little girl standing in the parking lot near a now broken window, tensed up, and missing her ball. "Hey!" A voice said. Issei then saw who the voice belonged to: an older obese woman walking out of her office, possibly meaning that she was the manager of the motel, and toward the little girl. "I told you not to play with that damn thing in the parking lot! Mamasita's gonna have to pay for that!" She said with a southern accent. As she neared the little girl, Gabriella got in front of her, and tried to stop her with her hands, protesting all the while.

"Please! Just leave her alone! It was an accident, and she didn't know any better!" She attempted to reason with the manager some more, but her efforts were in vain.

"Get the fuck off me!" The manager said as she shoved Gabriella to the ground, the latter landing on some of the shattered glass from the window, and getting cuts on her hands. Of course the girl looked very angry at that as she clenched her fists with a small black/crimson glow starting to produce from her hands with her left hand also giving a small emerald glow as if she was ready to attack. Issei of course failed to notice this as he stepped in to stop it.

Issei immediately rushed over to Gabriella, looking at the wounds on her hands. The manager then focused her attention on Issei. "I told her and her damn kid to stop playing in the parking lot with that ball! Now they gotta pay for it. Besides, they have money. I've seen it!" Diverting his attention from the wounds to the manager, Issei said, with a surprising calmness in his voice, "Look, just go back into your office, and let us deal with this later, alright? She'll get your money." This seemed to satisfy the manager, who left in a huff. Issei then helped Gabriella back up, who looked into his eyes, and said, "Come with me. I will show you the money." Issei helped Gabriella back to the room she said was hers, and set her on the bed as the girl seemed to have calmed down from that experience there. In the room, Issei saw a plentiful of Highschool DxD Manga as well as Highschool DXD Light Novels with a few child friendly Doujin as Issei saw an Otaku in the making. He also noticed a few Gundam Toys here and there a he even saw some Gunpla build sets that have gone unopen no doubt to be opened when the girl was safe.

"I'm a nurse… was a nurse." Gabriella began as he was injured at her arm. "Back in Mexico City." Gabriella said as she tried to handle the pain.

"When did this happen?" Issei asked looking to the injuries.

"In Mexico City, near the border. I got away now they know I'm with her." Gabriella said as she told Issei how this happened to her and both where and when the injuries happened to her today.

Issei also saw that there were a few American comic books here and there as he also saw some of them were with the girl as they seemed focus on certain well 'attractive,' characters and leave it at that. He picked one up, and began to flip the pages. "You read these?" He asked. The woman nodded, and grabbed a bag that was hidden under the bed. She opened the bag, and what Issei saw amazed him. 'Holy shit. She does have a lot of money. That could be enough to pay for the boat!' He thought to himself. With this money Issei assumed he could also have enough left over for them to live off of for a bit if he added it to the money they already had prior to this job.

"You need to get us to North Dakota the men who did this to me, they are going to kill me, and they want to take her." Gabriella explained as she pointed to the girl.

"That's your daughter?" Issei asked as he tried to ignore the girl and the thoughts she pulled out mainly the ones involving Rias.

"Y-yes." Gabriella said hesitant for a bit like she was hiding something.

Issei thought it over for a bit as he looked at the money, the girl, Gabriella, and the address as once he decided on what to do he turned his attention to the woman in question. "So, let me get this straight: I drive you to North Dakota, I get payed 50000 dollars for the job, correct?" Gabriella nodded her head. "Alright. I'll drive you. But if I get you there, you follow through with your offer, and never come near me, again. Understood?" Issei asked as he looked to the woman as he wanted to end this and get his boat.

Gabriella continued to nod her head, and also said, "Sí, señor."

"Good, then we've come to an understanding. But first, I need to do something. So, I'll be back tomorrow." Issei said as he had to make sure the others knew where he would be and also make sure Akeno had enough of her meds to last her his trip to North Dakota.

After bandaging Gabriella's wounds, Issei left the motel room, got into his car, and got into his car. As he began to drive away, he saw the little girl in the car mirror, just standing near the hotel room, watching him drive away.

When he returned home, he saw that all of the lights were off, meaning that Koneko was asleep. Hopefully, Akeno was still asleep. It was then that he realized how tired he was, and how he needed sleep, especially considering the drive from El Paso to North Dakota was over thirteen hundred miles. So, he made the decision to go to sleep, but not before grabbing a beer from the fridge. As he crawled into bed, turning off the lights before he did so, he opened the beer can, and began to drink. As soon as he was finished, he closed his eyes, trying to sleep, which was made harder by the sound of a train rumbling as it passed by. Eventually, he drifted off to sleep, in the hopes that he would dream again about the mountains and how he and his friends had gone there to train in order to fight Rizer and later to help Rizer get his old mojo back. Issei wouldn't admit it but after he beat Rizer and helped him get back to his old self the guy wasn't so bad he was a great pervert friend and a good drinking buddy.

Rias wouldn't admit it but with the progress Rizer made with Issei Rias may not ever love Rizer but she could call him a friend at the very least. Now that Issei thought about it Rizer was trying for another arranged marriage but with Ravel and another pureblooded Devil after the two are given a chance to get to know each other unlike him and Rias and also the chance to bond.

Issei often wondered how Ravel and Rizer were doing as well as Vali and the other Supernatural friends he made. He assumed the Gremory family hated him for what happened to Rias that fateful day. For now Issei was content with his dreams where he was with his friends as if nothing bad had ever happened to any of them.

(Scene Break the next Day)

When he woke up the next morning, Issei automatically got dressed, dealt with his personal hygiene, and went into the 'living room' to talk to Koneko about his departure. He found Koneko making a cup of coffee, and walked up to her. "Come to apologize for breaking my mug?" She asked still a bit peeved about that.

"No. I have to leave for a few days. I'm driving a client somewhere far." Issei responded. "How far?" Koneko asked a bit worried since if Akeno has a Seizure or a stroke they were both screwed.

Issei sighed seeing the worry Koneko held inside over Akeno's condition. "North Dakota." He said, almost hesitantly.

"Why there, on second thought never mind it's probably worthy big money for us or it better be worth it. If that's the case, then you might wanna talk to Akeno about it." Koneko said as the warning was evident in her voice if this turned out to be a waste of time Issei will regret it very quickly to boot.

Issei then walked toward the exit, and looked back at Koneko before opening the door. "That's the plan!" Issei called as he left the room to Akeno's 'room.'

He made his way into the tank after unlocking the door, and found Akeno up, and out of bed, sitting on a couch, and staring blankly at the television Sirzechs had bought them a long time ago. Her long stare was broken by the sound of him opening the door, and closing it. He walked over to where she was, and sat next to her. "You're going away, aren't you?" She asked, no emotion in her voice.

"You know me so well. It'll just be for a couple of days. I'll be back before you know it." Issei said before he got a text Message from Gabrielle.

At that moment, he got a text, and took out his reading glasses to see what it said. It was, obviously, from Gabriella. The text read, "Please, hurry." He responded back with, "I'm on my way. Leaving shortly." He hit the 'send' button, and looked back at Akeno. "I like when you wear those. They make you look younger. You know, if you cut your hair, shaved, had the same spiky hair, and weren't wearing your school uniform from Kuoh Academy." Akeno said as Issei laughed at her comment as Kuoh Academy felt like a life time ago.

"Anyway, I'll be gone for a couple of days. When I get back, we'll have the money that we need to get outta here, okay? Koneko's gonna take care of you. Don't give her too much shit, okay?" Issei said but he already knew Akeno wouldn't harm Koneko on purpose as obviously Akeno nodded her head in response.

Issei got up to leave. He opened the door leading out of the tank, went outside, closed the door, and locked it again. He then went back into the main area, deciding to tell Wally what he needed her to do. "Koneko, keep her safe, okay? If you go in there, you make sure to-"

"I know, I know. We've gone over this a thousand times but I've known her longer then you have Issei so I know how to handle her." Koneko said as Issei smirked to Koneko on that knowing already.

"Glad to see you're adjusting." Issei said as Koneko nodded to that as Issei began to leave having done everything he needed to do, and once Issei was out he, got into the car, and drove to the Motel unaware that things were about to change for him big time.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey everyone hope you all liked it. Now before we begin this is more of a starting point to a whole knew DXD story that acts like a next gen sort of thing. Now as you may not know this arc of the story will tell of the birth of the new Gremory Peerage as Issei tries to get the girl to North Dakota where an old friend will be waiting for them at the Border. The reason I had Issei, Koneko, and Asia go to the USA is simple… the states are bigger then Japan so yeah. Anyway please leave a review on your way out and remember like always ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

ISSEI

ESKK: Hey new chapter I hope you all enjoy this now let's start.

(Start Motel)

That Early Morning Issei arrived at the motel, what he saw worried him. And what he saw was Gabriella's room door open. Growing tense, he got out of the car, walked into the open room, and found that the woman was already dead, with a bullet sized hole through her head, and a phone in her lap. He took the phone, and read a text message that would have been sent, had it not been for her death. "Hurry, señor. They are coming, soon. There is a vid-" At that part, the message was cut off. Issei took a second to examine the corpse. Her eyes were still open. "Jesus…" He murmured. He put her phone into his pocket, and decided to see if the little girl was in the room, also.

He looked all over the place, including the parking lot, but there was no sign of the girl. Fortunately, the money was still under the bed, and in the bag. He grabbed the bag, almost hesitantly, and left the motel.

(Later that day Devils Hideout)

When he arrived at his home, Koneko was there, having seen him pull up to the place. "Issei, what happened? Did the job go wrong?" Koneko questioned, as Issei made his way out of the car, and into the main area, to drown his anger in a couple bottles of liquor.

"Of course it went wrong, Koneko. Something always goes wrong." Issei said bitterly, as he made his way to the door leading to the main area.

"Issei it wasn't your fault." Koneko said as Issei took out the money he got.

"Your right but now we got the money." Issei said as he held the envelope with the money in it.

"Problem is the rest of it is in North Dakota." Koneko countered as she looked to Issei as the Devil part of her didn't like the fact they basically took the payment but didn't do what the summoner asked.

"Well we're off to a good start at least." Issei said as this was a huge step forward for getting funds.

Koneko then heard what sounded like the car's trunk opening with her enhanced senses and caught whiff of a new scent which both confused and worried her as it was one she that was sort of like… no. "I'll be back Issei." Koneko said as she ran to where the limo was and saw the car there and the trunk was open.

Koneko ran over to the trunk and noticed a few things there such as Gunpla boxes, Japanese Anime toys and Magna, and most of all a few American Comics with the manga of Highschool DXD. Koneko grabbed the bag and the ball as those were where the stuff spilled out from and sniffed it and smelt… a child's scent. 'Please tell me he's coming around, please tell me he's coming around back to his old self.' Koneko mentally begged as she can finally hit Issei again for perverted antics. "ISSEI!" Koneko grabbed as she looked at the stuff as this would be things Rias would kill to have minus the American Comic books. "ISSEI!" Koneko called again as soon Issei walked out.

"What?!" Issei called as clearly he was trying to relax.

"Who do these belong to and where's the kid!" Koneko called as Issei walked over to the items and looked them over recognizing them. "And who's that?" Koneko asked, pointing at an approaching truck, which was what Issei saw when he turned around.

Knowing full well who it was, Issei tucked the ball into the backpack. "Go. Get into the tank, now! Keep Akeno quiet. I'll deal with this." Koneko hurriedly made her way to the tank, just as the truck stopped, and Daniel Sullivan hopped out. "You can turn around, asshole. This is private property." Issei said, putting up an intimidating front before the Priest or Exorcist.

"Indeed, it is. In fact, I believe it belongs to a smelting company based in Shanghai. So, where you keeping the Princess of Thunder?" Sullivan questioned, walking smugly in the direction of the tank. "Maybe you hid her in there." He said, pointing at the main area. "Or there." He was now pointing toward the tank. "That'd be smart." He quickly turned around, facing Issei, and grinning like a madman. "I'd love to meet her heard she was a major Masochist and Dominatrix back in the day." The Priest said smiling smugly at Issei with a hint of insanity as Issei for a minute saw Freed in this man's place.

Issei's anger rose, but he still tried to keep his cool. "She's been dead for over a year, now. She could burn you to a crisp if she heard you insulting her." He said.

"Whatever you say, boss. But, Princess of Thunder or not, I hear that her brain has been classified as a weapon of mass destruction by the Church, and down south in the underworld also. Am I right, or am I wrong on that assumption?" Sullivan interrogated. Issei's angry glare deepened when looking at the other man. "Damn shame what happened in Kuoh City I heard when she had a stroke she didn't just kill the peerage members but she also snuffed a few of the Sitri Peerage and the entire student body of Kuoh Academy Hell literally had to pull every stop they could to cover it up saying it was a tragedy by school shooting and by the time the cops could arrive it was far too late." The Exorcist said as he was taunting Issei big time. "Look, I don't know why I'm beating around the Issei with this one. The thing is… I need the girl." Sullivan said as Issei remembered that girl in question.

"What girl? There's no girl here." Issei responded calmly.

"Then who did that ball and those Gundam Crap belong to? You know, the one you put into a backpack? Speaking of which, who does the backpack belong to? And don't act like I didn't see you putting the thing in. Besides, I know you went to the motel." Sullivan shot back.

"Yeah, I was called to the motel. But there's no girl here, and there was no girl at the motel, it was just the woman." Issei said, struggling to keep calm.

"Just the woman? So as she was. So, you saw Gabriella, but you didn't call me? Now, that hurts." He said, getting up close to Issei as if Issei wanted to he could snuff him out here and now.

"You didn't happen to kill her, didja?" He asked his voices starting to sound a bit life Freed Salazar.

"No, did you?" Issei responded.

"Uh-uh-uh. I asked you first!" Sullivan said, a smirk on his face.

"I don't like guns." Issei said, matter-of-factly.

"Of course, bit you should have called me, Issei. You know, like I asked." Sullivan said, placing his right hand on Issei's right shoulder.

Issei automatically tried to force it off, but found that the hand was completely cybernetic. "Heh, see, there are still some folks around who have been enhanced and the Church has been mighty interested in giving us humans an extra hand against you Devil Fuckers." Sullivan grinned, twisting his 'hand' around. Suddenly, a scream of anger was heard by both men, and when Sullivan turned around to confirm his suspicions, he was hit in the head by a metal pipe. When another pipe came flying at Issei, he automatically caught it, and looked in the direction it came from. And out from behind a canister of oil stood the same little girl that Issei had seen at the funeral, and at the motel.

Issei couldn't believe what he'd just seen. The same little girl from before, whom he had no idea had snuck into the car, had just thrown two pipes, one at Sullivan, the other at him, though with him, he was certain it wasn't to hurt him.

As he stepped forward toward the kid, Akeno ran next to her, much to Issei's surprise. "Issei, don't do anything! This is the little girl I was telling you about, earlier. This is Hikari." Akeno exclaimed which allowed the little girl eased up. "This is Hikari, Issei. We've been communicating via the astral plane. Koneko, get over here!" Koneko ran in and looked to the girl Issei brought as she got worried a bit but Koneko stopped for a minute.

When Hikari saw Koneko meant no harm Koneko approached and gave Hikari a sniff and went wide eyed as she caught to familiar scents on her and judging by how old she was she knew Issei didn't do it with a certain girl. "Koneko I told you to keep her in there!" Issei yelled, looking angry which interrupted her thoughts.

"I tried to! But she still managed to get out of there." Koneko said, in an attempt to explain herself.

"Hikari, we've been waiting for you. Well, correction, I've been waiting for you, but still! Come inside! You're safe now, and you can stay with us!" Akeno said, talking with obvious compassion and excitement. The little girl, Hikari, went to grab the bag that Issei had in his hands. Or rather, she pried it from his grasp, and went over to Akeno, whom she walked inside with.

Koneko walked over to Issei, who was examining the unconscious body of Sullivan on the ground. "He looks like a bounty hunter, maybe even ex-military." In response to this, Issei took out the card that Sullivan had given him in their last excursion, and gave it to Koneko.

"No he's much worse." Issei said as Koneko was taking a look at what the card said, Koneko's eyes widened.

"Holy shit." She said, in a low voice. "Is he alone?" She then asked, looking at Issei.

"Not for long. Take him in his truck to the ditch, and dump him there. I'll get Akeno and the kid ready to leave, and then we'll come and pick you up." Issei said before continuing. "And don't use magic you know these Priests will track us with the Local Devils through our magic and plus you were never really good with it." Issei countered any argument as Koneko saw he was right.

"But what if he wakes up?" Koneko questioned, to which Issei gave Sullivan a hard kick to the rib cage, knocking him out further. "Text us where you are. We'll come get you."

After helping Koneko get the unconscious Sullivan into the truck he came in, Issei went back inside, and found Hikari eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios, as Akeno watched intently. Issei then realized that it was time for Akeno to take her pills. He took out the bottle from his pocket. "Akeno, it's time for you to-" He began, only to be interrupted by Akeno, who snatched the bottle from his hand. "I know, I know." She then opened the bottle, and popped two pills into her mouth. "Listen, Issei, she's the girl I told you about. She's one of us!" She exclaimed happy to see a Devil Child after so long and considering whose child she was needless to say Akeno was just giddy.

"Akeno she's not a Reincarnated Devil she's too young and even if she was she's probably a Stray." Issei said as Akeno looked offended at that.

"She wasn't reincarnated she was born a Devil." Akeno said as Issei looked surprised by this. "There's more I can already tell she's special." Akeno said as she looked to Hikari's left arm. "She has a Sacred Gear like yours a very powerful one." Akeno said as Issei looked.

"Ok and what's her Sacred Gear Pipe Birth?" Issei asked as Akeno was saddened by Issei's harsh words.

"We've been communicating beforehand, remember?" Akeno countered as Issei didn't buy it.

"Akeno you haven't communicated with anyone in years, remember?" Issei said as he wasn't buying this one bit. Sure it makes more sense than being reincarnated but that doesn't tell who her Devil Parents were add the fact she's a child that would mean she was lucky to be born with the Devils Low Birthrates.

Suddenly, the sound of a train passing was heard by all three, but only Hikari tensed up, almost automatically taking a break from eating her cereal. "It-its, okay, Hikari! It's just a train. Just a train." Akeno said knowing thanks to their Devil powers they didn't have a language barrier to worry about. Issei of course sighed, relieved to see the girl won't attack even if she was harmless.

"Hopefully, it stays that way." Issei said to himself as he followed after them.

Meanwhile, Koneko was driving Sullivan's truck to a ditch that Issei had first noticed when they found the place. When she arrived, she got out of the truck, and began to complain to herself, as she dragged Sullivan's body out of the truck.

"'Drop the douchebag off at the dump. Take him there, and we'll pick you up'. What else do you want me to do, Issei? Get some food for the kid? Get a job? Buy you some more liquor?" Koneko said to herself, mimicking Issei.

She continued rambling, until he realized that he left his phone in the truck. She went back to the front seat of the truck, and grabbed her phone. And when she got out of the truck, she saw what she and Issei feared was coming: accomplices to Sullivan.

She then heard a gun cocking, and turned his body to the right, and saw Sullivan, conscious and brandishing his gun. "You're fucked now, fucking unholy Devil Shit stain cunt." Sullivan said in the exact same tone and manner as Freed Salazar once did.

(Later at the Hideout)

The sound of incoming vehicles made its way to Issei's ears. He stopped packing essentials for the road, and looked out the window of his room to see if his worst fears had come true, which they were. Multiple trucks, cars, and motorcycles were approaching, and all of them had people armed to the teeth riding them. He grabbed what he was packing, went over to the table, prepared to get Akeno and Hikari out of there as quickly as possible.

"It-its, okay, Hikari. It's just a train." Akeno tried to comfort the child, albeit while she was very confused about the situation at hand.

"No, Akeno, that's not a train! Now let's get out of here!" He swept Akeno off of her feet, knowing she was too slow at this point in time to walk.

"What the Hell are you doing?!" Akeno questioned, to which Issei ignored her, and carried Akeno out of the building, without even bothering to look at Hikari.

As soon as they made it outside, Issei strapped Akeno into the car, got whatever he packed into the trunk, and prepared to drive away. "But Issei! What about the girl?!" Akeno protested, as Issei put got in, and began to drive.

" _ **Partner don't leave her behind!"**_ Ddraig said as he glowed from Issei's left hand knowing what he was planning and he did not approve of it at all.

"Shut up Ddraig!" Issei countered as Ddraig's green glow grew brighter like a beacon.

" _ **No Issei Hyoudou we will not leave the girl behind a dragon never leaves behind their brood or hatchlings."**_ Ddraig said as Akeno then began to voice her concern but Issei cut her off.

"She's not our problem, Akeno!" He began to drive away, in the hopes that they could find Koneko before they left, but the car was blocked by two trucks getting in the way. "Fuck, FUCK!" Issei exclaimed. He then tried to back out, but found that more trucks were already blocking the back, as well, one of them with Sullivan in the passenger seat.

Almost immediately, Sullivan got out of the car he was in, and walked toward the car. When he got there, he looked through one of the windows at Akeno, and smugly grinned. "Dead for a year, you said? Pleasure to meet you, Akeno." Akeno's face grew angry.

"Go stick your hands in a blender, you piece of Gaijin shit." She spat out, agitated especially since Sullivan was an Exorcist. Sullivan laughed, as Issei got out of the car, as he then summoned Ddraig.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig called out as he appeared over Issei's arm.

When he got out, the enforcers that Sullivan brought with him trained their weapons on him. "So, you were lying to me after all. Now that really hurts." Sullivan said, faking a hurt feeling.

"What the fuck do you want? Where's Koneko, asshole?" Issei demanded, growing increasingly angry.

"Well, y'see, I left her in the same ditch you was gonna leave me in, sooo…"

That did it for Issei. Without regard for his own safety, he took out Ddraig, prepared to beat Sullivan to a pulp and send a Dragon Shot straight up his ass only to be hit in the head with the butt of a shotgun by one of the enforcers, and be further beaten to the ground by other enforcers. "It's a damn shame to see you like this, Issei. Just breaks my heart, completely." Sullivan said, almost genuinely sad to see Issei in the state he was in.

"How about I see what it looks like when I tear it from your chest, ass-" Issei began to say, only before getting kicked in the face by an enforcer.

"Heh. Yeah, you wish you'd do that, dontcha?" Sullivan mockingly said to a half conscious Issei.

Getting back to business, Sullivan pointed towards the main building of the area. "Go get the girl." He said to four enforcers. "But sir, what about the old man and the devil girl?" Asked an enforcer with two prosthetic arms and a robotic eye as he also carried a cross showing he was an Exorcist as well. Sullivan smirked, and said, "We'll deal with these two pathetic fuckers, later."

(With Hikari)

Hikari watched the enforcers entered the building on a surveillance camera, as she calmly ate her cereal. When she heard the footsteps of one of them, and heard him prepare a pair of handcuffs made especially for her. Then, she turned around, and glared at him, completely ready for what she knew she had to do as her left arm glowed green with her hand creating a black crimson energy

(Outside)

As the rest of the enforcers waited outside, their waiting was interrupted by the sounds of their men screaming followed by a sound Issei swore sounded like a female Ddraig.

" _ **BOOST!"**_

This was enough to fully wake Issei up from his near unconsciousness. Sullivan knew what was happening, and he made a motion for all of the enforcers to ready their weapons. The sounds of Slaughter continued as Issei and Akeno wondered what the Hell Hikari was doing inside there.

" _ **DRAGON CLAWS! BOOST!"**_ It sounded again as Issei looked to Akeno who was smirking quiet smugly despite the situation.

"Told you so." Akeno said as she didn't even mind the guns pointing at them.

Finally, Hikari came out of the building, with her backpack on, and while she was carrying something. "Hey, Hikari. How's it going?" Sullivan said, calmly. Unresponsive to his words, Hikari threw whatever it was that she was holding at Sullivan leaving a red trail behind. Much to Issei and Akeno's shock and surprise, what she was holding was a head. The head of one of the enforcers who went inside to get her.

Then, she dropped her bag to the ground, and kept walking. "Hikari… HIKARI!" Sullivan attempted to stop her, but his attempts were in vain, as soon the Gauntlet appeared on her arm looking very much like Issei's but more sleek and slender as it looked to be in its fully awoken form. "Hikari… no… NO… NO." Sullivan commanded as soon the Ruin Power held by the Gremory Family formed in her hands as well as this would not end well for these guys. Both Issei and Akeno, especially Issei, stared in complete horror at what they were seeing.

"It can't be…" Issei thought to himself. Hikari blasted a Ruin Blast at an enforcer, yelling at the same time, which killed and then used her gauntlet to rip off the limbs of two other enforcers.

Then, many other enforcers began shooting at her, so she gripped her bag, and began to run back into the main building but it was too late.

" _ **SHIELD!"**_ The Gear invoked as Hikari's gauntlet formed a magical shield which protected her from the bullets.

"STOP FUCKING SHOOTING! You're wasting ammo dumbasses?! Go and get her out of there, now! GO, GO!" Sullivan ordered as the men ran hesitantly into the building, their guns cocked, Issei could only stare in shock and amazement, and mutter two words: "Holy fuck."

As the enforcers entered the building, they searched desperately for the unstoppable force of nature they were tasked with going up against, and they were all terrified. Suddenly, something was heard being smashed on the ground in the boiler room, which prompted one of the enforcers to check it out. When he saw that it was just a can, he began to wonder where it came from, only to hear an ear-piercing yell followed by Hikari's Sacred Gear.

" _ **DRAGON CLAWS!"**_ It called as the Exorcist turn around too late, as he was attacked from above by Hikari who then dug her claws into the mains head crushing his skull and brain causing the grey matter to splatter around them.

As soon as someone heard this and found her, he began shooting at her, which prompted Hikari to duck for cover, as the enforcers continued searching the room. When two of them were standing side by side, she slid up behind one of them with her gear glowing.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ The Gear invoked as Hikari then used the doubled power and blasted the Enforcers knee, and then his face, and put a Ruin Power Bolt through the other's back, immediately killing him as there corpses began to be consumed by the power of Destruction. After that, she heard the sound of more enforcers making their way to her location. In a hurry to make her next move, she searched the boiler room for an easy escape, which came in the form of a barely opened garage door just big enough for her to slide through.

(Outside)

Deciding to take matters into his own hands, Sullivan cocked a specially designed rifle, and went off to find the girl. Seeing this as an opportunity, especially since no one was there to stop him, Issei got up from the ground, and started to get into the car, only to be stopped by the sound of Hikari screaming. While he initially didn't care about what happened to her, he knew that Akeno wouldn't forgive him if he left her behind, and, after locking the car so that no one could get in, went to help her, running as fast as he could.

Hikari was pinned to a wall by an enforcer with the physique of a bodybuilder, who was currently trying to cuff her. Then, she blasted his groin, jumped over him and onto his back, and snapped his neck, knocking him to the ground dead immediately. At that same moment, she was shot through the back with some kind of harpoon, which Sullivan began dragging her back with by reeling her in with his gun. As soon as she was close to him, two enforcers prepared to cuff her, only for the one holding the cuffs to be stopped by Issei who came in with Ascalon released stabbing the man from behind and began to kill these men.

Hikari seeing her chance ripped out the harpoon and sliced it off only to be grabbed from behind to keep her restrained and from using her magic or Sacred Gear. Of course her gear had other plans as it glowed.

" _ **DRAGON CLAWS BEAST HUNTER!"**_ It invoked as soon armor as crimson as the Red Dragon appeared at her legs and the emerald gems on them glowed creating claws at her feet.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig invoked as Issei kept fighting while slaughtering his foes. Issei then looked to Hikari and saw her feet had armor now as she used the claws on to slice up the Enforcers as even Ddraig saw this. Hikari then ripped off the head of the enforcer, and began attacking others that were coming at her from all angles as Ddraig was at this moment so proud though he won't voice it yet.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Both Sacred Gears invoked as the power of both holders once more doubled.

As he got finished killing off three more enforcers using his Boosted Gear and Ascalon, Issei saw that they were now attempting to break into the car. "No!" He yelled, and began running to the car.

After killing another enforcer, Hikari saw Issei running to the car, and beating all of the enforcers that were trying to break in, one of them to a bloody pulp. She then saw him get into the car, and begin to drive the car. She ran towards the car, which was driving at full speed in her direction, and jumped onto the hood as soon as it was about to hit her. Issei stopped the car, and yelled out the window, "Get in through the sunroof!" She did what he said, got in, and buckled up, as Issei began driving again. "She's like you, Issei. She's just like you and Rias." Akeno exclaimed, joyously.

Issei drove out onto the grass, and prepared to do something he was certain would work. "Hang on, guys!" He said, as he drove directly toward the fence surrounding the area. As all three braced for impact, when the car collided with the fence, it didn't work like Issei thought it would, as the fence was built completely solid, stopping the car from driving through it.

"Any more bright ideas, Red Dragon Issei?" Akeno asked sarcastically. An irritated Issei looked back at her, and said, "I've got a few."

He put the car into reverse, turned it a little bit, put it back into drive, and drove for the exit. While the action was successful, they were still followed by Sullivan's enforcers, who were now on motorcycles. One of them began shooting at Hikari and Akeno through one of the windows, which gave Hikari the chance to blast him with the power she had charged up thus far.

" _ **TRANSFER!"**_ The Gear invoked with its female voice as a small ball of energy formed in her hand with the added bonus of the Ruin Power. _**"RUINATION DRAGON SHOT!"**_ The Gear invoked firing straight at one of the motorcycle riders causing him to roll around on the ground as the ruin power ate away at him until his body was motionless followed by the Dragon power destroying him completely in an small explosion She then blasted through the other window at the other enforcer, and did the same thing to him that she did to his buddy with some left over power.

Sullivan got onto a vehicle with a heavily loaded assault rifle attached to the top. "START DRIVING!" He yelled. As they began driving, he aimed the weapon at Issei's Mustang, and fired away. Hikari saw this, and blasted whatever was coming toward the car.

"Issei, they're on our asses! There's no way out!" Akeno exclaimed. Then, both heard the sound of a train coming from the left side. "Issei, please, don't-" Akeno began to protest, but this didn't stop Issei, as he drove at maximum speed, as the train came closer and closer, until they drove over the tracks, and were nearly hit by the train themselves. Then, as soon as the car was on the other side of the tracks, both Issei and Hikari turned around to see if Sullivan or any of his enforcers had made it across as well. Fortunately, they hadn't. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get away, Issei put his foot to the pedal, and kept driving, until they were completely out of sight, leaving Sullivan to only glare at his enforcers for their failure, even though he knew that the only one he had to blame was himself.

(Scene Break 5 Hours Later Gas Station)

After five hours of driving, Issei pulled the damaged, shot at, and nearly-destroyed car up to a small gas station. He pulled out Gabriella's phone, which he had in his pocket the entire time, turned it on, and looked at the almost finished text message, with Akeno looking over his shoulder. "It says that there's a video, doesn't it?" He asked to no one.

"No shit, Sherlock." Akeno responded. Issei was somewhat happy to see a glimmer of who Akeno once was.

He clicked on the camera, and saw a recent recording of Gabriella. He clicked on the video, and it began playing. "If you are watching this, then it means that I am dead." Issei frowned when he heard this. "My name is Gabriella Lopez. I used to work for a corporation called Neo Kaohs Brigade. What I saw during my employment there was more disturbing than you can imagine. I saw… children being abused, tortured, and made into living weapons. Assassins." Issei and Akeno looked at one another, disturbed at the thought of what Gabriella had described in the video happening again and again. "They were genetically designed to have the powers of certain individuals mainly Sacred Gear Holders and powerful Devils and Fallen Angels. By utilizing an Azazel's research on-"Then, the video cut off, as the phone died.

"Shit!" Issei exclaimed, putting the phone back into his suit-coat pocket. He then looked at Hikari, who was riding a mechanical pony next to the gas station.

"So, North Dakota. You took that woman's money, right?" Akeno asked. Issei nodded his head. "We should take the girl there, then." She continued. After watching Hikari's ride come to a stop, and her beginning to shake the coin machine.

"Akeno… who is she?" Issei asked causing Akeno sighed at how Issei couldn't see it even after all that happened and said, "She's Rias's daughter, Issei. And she's your daughter, too."

Issei's heart began to sink when he heard this, and he began to get out of the car. "That must mean that they have her genetic code, Kiba's genetic code, Asia's genetic code, maybe even all of our genetic codes." Akeno explained.

"Not just ours." Issei said, without looking back at Akeno. "Issei…" She began, only to be interrupted by Issei saying, "I don't wanna talk about it." As he continued to get out of the car, Akeno tried to talk to him again.

"Issei…" She began again.

"JUST STOP! Alright?" He said, harshly. "ISSEI!" She shouted.

"What?!" He said, clearly agitated.

"I have to pee." Akeno said, smiling sheepishly as Issei face palmed himself at this.

As he helped Akeno into the gas station, as she walked with a cane that she often used to walk when she wasn't in bed in her tank, he noticed that Hikari readied a Ruin Bolt as a means of starting up the mechanical pony, to which he quickly came over, pulled out a quarter, and put it in. "Last ride, kid. You're welcome." He said, with a semblance of a smile.

Then, he continued helping Akeno into the gas station bathroom, until they finally got to the bathroom door. As she slowly walked through the door, she turned back, and said, "Don't you dare even think about coming in with me." Then, she disappeared into the bathroom.

Knowing very well how long it could take Akeno to use the bathroom, he decided to check on Hikari. When he made his way outside, however, he found that she was gone. _**"So how goes child rearing partner?"**_ Ddraig asked as Issei glared at his partner.

"Shut up." Issei said as he then went looking for Hikari.

Hikari was inside the gas station, near the cash register, where all the snack foods and beverages were. She had never seen so much food in her life, not even at the places she had stayed at for the past couple of weeks. She grabbed a can of Sour Cream and Onion Pringles, opened it, and began munching on them. Then, she grabbed a can of Sprite, popped it open, and began to drink slowly, taking in the sweet taste that she had never experienced before. She grabbed a bag of Skittles next, as a little surprise for Akeno and Issei that could be a sweet treat for the long drive. And the last thing she had her eye on was a pair of blue and pink Shopkins sunglasses. She grabbed the pair, put them over her eyes, and admired herself in the mirror, as she continued to eat from the Pringles can.

" _ **Hikari you shouldn't do this."**_ Came a female voice from her left hand as she ignored it.

"How do you know?" Hikari silently asked as she looked at all the stuff as her friend was the only one she had really talked to beside the nurse.

" **Because these items are labeled with a sort of number on them which means they cost money."** The female Dragon said as she tried to keep Hikari out of trouble.

Then, she heard a voice that had to be talking to her. "Hello." She turned around, and saw a young woman with obviously dyed hair looking directly at her. "Uh, you know you gotta pay for that, right?" Hearing this, she started running away, only for the girl, who she assumed was the cashier, get in front of her. "Kid, where's your Mom and Dad?" She questioned. Hikari was completely unresponsive to his question. "Alright, come on. Give 'em up." She said, as she began to grab the items that Hikari had planned on stealing. Then, when she tried to grab the bag of Skittles, Hikari grabbed the cashier's arm, flipped her over and onto the ground, screamed her signature scream, and readied a Ruin Bolt, as the cashier looked at her in fear.

Thankfully for both Hikari and the cashier, Issei's hand grabbed her left arm, making her turn around and face him. "NOT. OKAY!" He said, sternly. Then, he looked down at the cashier, offered her a hand, and helped her up to the ground. "I am so sorry for my daughter's behavior. Uh, do you sell phone chargers?" He said, sincerely apologetic

"Uh, yeah, right by the gummy candies on the counter. Also, don't I know you from somewhere?" The cashier asked as she pointed to the chargers.

When Issei went to grab a phone charger, he bluntly said, "Nope." Then, he pulled out his wallet, put the money next to the cash register, and left, with Hikari's arm still in his grasp.

(Five Hours Later Near Oklahoma City)

When they arrived near Oklahoma City, Dick noticed that Gabriella's phone was fully charged. He put on his glasses, and continued watching the video. "-Artificial Sacred Gears which they intended to equip to these children if compatible. A few of them who were used from Human origins were born with Sacred Gears those children are treated the worst because these monsters wanted to cultivate that power for their own end. They are using whatever form of DNA from the Three Factions and beyond to make these children into their own slaves. They have no real parents, and were grown in the bellies of young Mexican girls. Those girls are no longer seen. I have other footage of my time at Neo Kaohs Brigade if you wish to know more. What you really need to know is that I read about a place in North Dakota called Eden. So, I decided to free as many children as possible, and got them out of that horrible place. While there was money in the bag, the part about there being 50000 dollars inside was a lie. It was mostly small bills. And Hikari... while she does not belong to me, I still love her, and, though you may not love her, she is still your child, and I am begging you to take her to Eden. Please." And then, the video ended. Issei laughed a bit at the Eden place which in biblical know how it was said to be the place where Adam and Eve resided till Eve ate the forbidden fruit and the two were cast out.

Curious as to what was going on at Neo Kaohs Brigade, Dick pulled up the other videos. He saw children, most of them younger than or the same age that he was when he first started the Titans, being experimented on, brutalized, tested, and treated with absolute cruelty. He even saw a video where one of the children jumped off the roof of the Neo Kaohs Brigade building. But the most painful one to watch was a video where Hikari repeatedly cutting her arm with her Sacred Gears Claw form, only for it to heal afterwards. The one video that gave him some hope was the video where Gabriella freed as many children as she could from the awful place, as well as the children using their powers to fight back.

Disgusted and horrified by what he had seen, Issei turned off the phone, and looked back to see a sleeping Akeno and Hikari in the backseat with Akeno hugging Hikari close like a mother would her child. No doubt in Issei's mind that Akeno is trying to fill the role in for Rias what with her passing and all. Issei then held his chest in pain as he coughed a bit as he looked and saw the Pawn Evil Piece glowing no doubt with all the power he gained the same power was delaying the inevitable. Issei saw he was going to become a Stray Devil the most powerful in existence which was why he had that gun in case he can't stop it he can end it just as its beginning. After Issei looked back at the two and half-smiling at the sight of it, he took the car out of park, and began to drive into the city, unsure of what to do next. But he did hope that this Eden place was a sort of plan by Sirzechs and Michael to get these children to safety somehow.

(TBC)

ESKK: Yes I know short chapter but I'm just trying to keep this story going for as long as I can before we can get to the real tale of Hikari and the new ORC journey and adventures together. Now then as you leave please be sure to put in a review and like always ja ne.


	3. Chapter 3

ISSEI

ESKK: Hey new chapter please enjoy and read this.

(Start Koneko)

Koneko came to as she looked around and noticed she was restrained as in a magic sealing circle as she looked around before it all came back to her. "Shit." She cursed as she honestly hoped Issei, Akeno, and the girl made it out safely especially since she has a mix scent of Rias and Issei on her.

It was then that the Exorcist walked in as Koneko noted he did so in a very similar manner to Freed Salazar back in the day when Issei started out. Sullivan walked in as he looked to the Devil and the former Rook of the Gremory Peerage. "You know I read about you back at the Church." Sullivan said as Koneko glared.

"I think your mistaken me for someone else." Koneko taunted before Sullivan kicked Koneko down a bit as Koneko screamed in pain when she saw his boot had a cross on it where the kick was used from.

"Now if I'm not mistaken you were a nekokin from the Japs before going Devil." Sullivan said as he looked to the restrained Koneko. "And Nekokin have senses as good as a bloodhound and if practiced in sage arts can track down anything they target." Sullivan explained as he looked to Koneko with a smirk. "Now I need you to help me do something in the Good Lords name and help me track down one special Devil for me ok." Sullivan said as he looked to Koneko showing he wanted the girl and not Issei as Koneko sent him a glare.

"I'm not helping you, you Red Neck Gaijin Stray Exorcist bastard." Koneko said with a growl as if she could move she would have done so.

"Of course you'd say that." Sullivan said as he looked to Koneko and got up. "You know I read about your exploits with Mr. Dragon of Dragons and I have to say my personal favorite was Freed Sellzen the man was an insane psychopath we can all agree there, but he was one with good tastes when dealing with Devil and heretical fuckers." Sullivan said as Koneko was wide eyed at where this was going.

"So Devil Cunt beware Gods Glorious Light." Sullivan said before he activated his glove and grabbed Koneko by the face as the glove had a cross welded into it and cooled with Holy Water as the combination of these two elements caused Koneko to scream in pain as her mind and body was screaming out in pain and agony only a Devil would know deep within themselves instinctively.

"Now Koneko lets not bring out the worse in each other that girl isn't a natural Devil like you or those Purebloods down in Hell she's not even worth the effort but she's a liability and a business mistake. We can't have her running around spreading pathogens left and right so be sensible." Sullivan said as Koneko was being tortured and Sullivan didn't even bat an eye as he silently reveled in a Devils suffering. "Now you saw what she could do and what she did to my men so we need to get her off the board before she hurts anyone else somebody you may care about." Sullivan said as he then released Koneko as Koneko was reeling in pain from that experience.

"So little kitty get sniffing." Sullivan said as he then threw to Koneko some healing ointments and medical supplies for her to use to heal herself.

(Scene Break Issei and co)

Hikari woke up to the sight of bright, flashing neon lights. She looked through her window, and saw buildings, big and small, apartments, and restaurants, as Issei drove the car through downtown Oklahoma. Akeno also woke up, and looked at Hikari. When she saw what the young girl was doing, she smiled, and admired the child's curiosity.

Issei drove the car up to a hotel, and ushered Akeno and Hikari out of the car. With all of them got out of the car, Issei helped Akeno walk into the hotel, only to stop to talk to the valet. "Keep it parked." He said bluntly to the appalled valet, who stood staring at the state of such a nice car.

The three entered the hotel, which had an arcade, all kinds of restaurants, a bar, which Issei would be paying a visit later, and a casino, among other thing.

As Issei ordered a suite for him, Akeno, and Hikari to stay in, Hikari looked around at the hotel. Growing up in a lab, you don't generally get to know what a hotel looks like. She was amazed at the things around her, the men and women gambling money at the casino, the old man guzzling beer, the kids playing a VR Game of Marvel vs. Capcom using virtual reality headsets, and, especially, the family that was celebrating their daughter's birthday.

When Issei got the keys to the hotel room, he attempted to help Akeno walk, who pushed his hand away. "I'm not crippled, Issei. I can walk. I just have a hard time walking." She said to him. Issei nodded his head at Akeno, and allowed her to walk, despite how slow she was.

As the three made their way to the elevator, which would take them to the seventh floor, Hikari stopped and noticed some nice clothing on display, and for sale, no less. Issei noticed this, and said, "Hikari, come on." But Hikari didn't move.

"Come on, Issei. I mean, we do need clothes, after all." Akeno said, to Issei.

So, Issei bought the clothes, and finally got Hikari and Akeno into the elevator, which took them to the seventh floor. They made their way into the room, Room 719, and Hikari, curious, as usual, admired its decor, the queen sized bed, the wide screen TV, and the view of Downtown Oklahoma.

Akeno yawned, and crawled into the bed. Issei chuckled, as she quickly fell to sleep. Then, he looked at the young girl, Rias's daughter, as she laid down on the floor. "Well, at least now I can go and get a few drinks."

After spending an hour-and-a-half at the bar, and three glasses of Moonshine, Issei stumbled up to the hotel room, and fell asleep on the chair.

(Scene Break the next day)

Issei woke up to his phone's alarm clock, which was set for 8:30, and discovered that he had slept in until 11. After making sure that Hikari and Akeno were dressed, with Hikari wearing a jean jacket, blue jeans, and a blue T-shirt, and Akeno in a black long sleeve and gray jeans, he went into the bathroom. After taking a long, hot shower, he got dressed himself. He put on dark blue jeans, a gray undershirt, and a brown jacket.

When he finished getting dressed in the bathroom, he noticed Hikari's bag on the floor. "Must have brought it in because she had her clothes in there." He thought to himself. Then, he picked up the bag, opened it, and found the same Manga books he found in Gabriella's room back at the motel.

He looked at a few of them, and scoffed at most of their content, which ranged from the obvious groping Issei used to do as well as his hilarious perverted antics it also showed his fight with Rizer and later his battle with Vali as well as the Juggernaut Drive incident. Issei of course saw the picture of the ORC and he dearly missed those who were now gone from this world of the living because he… he wasn't strong enough to protect them.

But one that really caught his eye was a Doujin detailing 'the marriage of Red Dragon Emperor and The Red Dragon Empress AKA The Princess of Ruin'. He looked through the comic, which told the story of exactly what it said on the cover. And, unsurprisingly to Issei, it was as romanticized and cliché as he expected.

When he came out into the living room, he found Hikari and Akeno watching a movie on the TV. The movie was Shane, an old western about a gunslinger being dragged back into the fight for one last ride.

"I remember seeing this movie for its 50th anniversary with the Occult Research Club back in Kuoh Academy during a Cultural and Sports Festival at Kuoh Academy in Japan. Kiba dragged us all to see it, because he watched it when he was a kid. Look, watch!" Akeno said, pointing at the screen.

Hikari and Akeno watched as Shane, the gunslinger, told Joey, the young boy in the film, "A man is what he is, Joey. Can't break the mold. I tried it, and it didn't work for me." Issei walked over to Hikari, holding the comic books in his hand.

"You read these?" He asked, as Akeno paused the TV, and Hikari nodded her head. "Oh yeah, Akeno. Lookie here, we've got ourselves a Highschool DXD fan." He said, sarcastically, as Hikari scowled at the ground. "Maybe a quarter of this stuff happened, but not like this." He continued, as he began looking through the comic about his and Rias's wedding, which never happened, before throwing it at Akeno, who caught it. "You know they're all bullshit, right? Because in the real world, people die. And no self-promoting asshole in a fucking leotard can do anything to stop it!" He spitefully said to Hikari as he still remembered that TV show Sirzechs tried to make of him way back when things didn't go to ruin five ways with a shit load of misery.

"Issei." Akeno said calmly, in an attempt to calm him down.

"This bullshit is ice cream for bed wetters." He continued.

"Issei." Akeno said again.

"What? Her nurse friend has been feeding her some grade-A+ bullshit, and you don't think she deserves to know?" He asked Akeno knowing how he used to believe such bullshit back then all those years ago like an idiotic Horney teenager more focused on getting laid then his life afterword.

"Issei, I don't think that Hikari needs to be reminded about how horrible life is, do you?" Akeno asked. Issei pulled out the medicine bag, grabbed Akeno's pills and the needles, and handed them to Hikari.

"Give two of these to her in an hour, okay? The pills are to help with the seizures, the needles are supposed to stop them. Unless she has a seizure, which, most likely, won't happen, move as fast as you can to get a needle in her, alright? I'll be back, soon." Issei said, as he turned to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" Akeno asked.

"To get us a new pair of wheels. It's not like the car we have now is in good condition." He responded, before exiting the room, with 10000 dollars in his wallet.

Akeno un-paused the movie. "Joey, there's no living with a killing. There's no going back from one. Right or wrong, it's a brand. A brand sticks. Now you run on home to your Mother, and tell her everything's alright." The titular character of Shane continued, as Hikari watched intently.

(Later with Issei)

Issei drove to an area where there were a couple of homeless guys hanging out, and he basically gave the car to them for free, but only after grabbing everything from the car, which included the comic books, which he brought along for further examination, and the gun that he kept with him.

He then walked to a car dealership, where he argued with the manager over the expensive price of a blue Ram truck, which was currently at $8995. "Tell you what. Eight grand, I'll have her freshly painted for you, new tires, and mounted, balanced, and complete paperwork." She attempted to bargain.

"I'll give you ten, as is, if you can forget the paperwork." He said, holding out the wad of cash he took from the hotel. "Fine, but you still need new tires." The manager said, after taking a smoke.

"And how long will that take?" He asked.

"About an hour." She said.

Issei turned his head to a bar across the street, and turned back to face the manager, saying, "Deal." But Issei still had one thing to do first and that's with the old piece of junk.

(Later)

Issei drove to an area nearby and dropped the limo off as the thugs looked at the nice car as Issei took the keys and threw it to one of them. "Knock yourself out just need one last thing." Issei said as he went to the back to grab a few items still left in there.

But as Issei looked through it he noticed something. Issei dug his fingers in between the cushions and to his shock he found Akeno's pills as Issei looked to it in shock. "Oh please god tell me that's not Akeno GUAH!" Issei cursed as he forgot Devils and Gods name don't mix which caused another headache for him.

(In the Bar)

"So Ddraig what's the deal?" Issei asked as he looked at his partner as he entered the bar.

Issei walked over to the bar, and ordered a beer before Ddraig finally spoke. _**"I was talking to the new Dragon Hatchling while you two were asleep."**_ Ddraig explained as Dragons naturally protect their broods and even if Issei won't admit it the way he acted when learning of what Hikari was proof that Issei developed that as well.

"And what?" Issei asked as Ddriag then continued.

" _ **That Gear she has wasn't an artificial one but she was born with it because of us, yes though she was not carried within Rias womb it seems the Gremory power truly is genetic."**_ Ddraig said as he looked to Issei from his left hand. _**"The Dragon lacked a named so I tried to give her one."**_ Ddraig began as Issei looked shocked.

"Her?" Issei asked as Ddraig chuckled.

" _ **Yes it seems I am now the proud father of a baby girl."**_ Ddraig joked hoping to get a rise of Issei's old self.

"Ok and what did you name her?" Issei asked as his beer was soon served.

" _ **I used a Japanese term and had named her Kibou."**_ Ddraig said as Issei looked.

"Kibou and Hikari… Hikari no Kibou or Light of Hope." Issei repeated as Ddraig nodded.

" _ **Yes a fitting name as well as Ironic for a Devil who is supposed to be the Darkness of Despair."**_ Ddraig said as Issei then saw his Beer arrive and in turn took a sip from it.

As he drank, he looked through the comics. Then, when he was looking through one of the American comics called X-Men, he saw a title that caught his eye: 'Eden, or The End?'

Issei nearly choked on his beer, before turning the page, and noticing a panel of the comic showing the coordinates for Eden. He pulled out the envelope that contained the money for him, and saw the exact same coordinates as the one in the comic: 48.970333-162.155491. "You gotta be fucking kidding me."

" _ **I honestly wish she was Issei but the fact that Logan and Laura are both like you and Hikari are right now the plot here is almost like it was preplanned."**_ Ddraig said as Issei was cursing his luck to hell.

Issei immediately payed for his beer, and left the bar. The hour long wait was over, meaning that he could get the car, which he did, and he drove back to the hotel, as quick as he could.

(Later at the Hotel)

When he got out of the car, he paid the valet to park the car, but didn't bother giving him the keys. As he made his way toward the hotel's front door, he noticed two enforcers standing nearby. "Oh, shit!" He muttered under his breath as he did not need this right now because if Akeno skipped a dose they were basically screwed right now.

He started making his way around the enforcers, so that they wouldn't discover him, but, as he made his way to the front door, his ears began ringing, the ground began rumbling, and he felt like he was about to shatter into a million pieces. Suddenly, all time essentially stopped. "Oh, no. Not now, Akeno."

Issei began to make his way through the hotel's entrance. As he walked through, he saw multiple people standing around, frozen, their minds slowly being torn apart. 'No. I can't let this happen, again.' He thought to himself as he tried to move but Akeno's Seizure was making it near impossible for him to do so. "Ddriag." Issei called as he tried to move at his top strength and will power.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddriag invoked as he appeared on Issei's Left arm as the Devil tried to make his way to the Elevator. Eventually, Issei made it to the elevator, pressed the button that would open it, and got in. He automatically clicked the button for the seventh floor. As the elevator slowly ascended, he could only worry about Akeno killing everybody if he didn't get to the room in time. "Come on, come on." He muttered to himself.

When the elevator finally stopped and opened its doors, Issei slowly made his way out, and saw an enforcer positioned outside of the room.

Knowing full well that there were already more in the room, he looked to Ddraig as he needed some more help. _**"BLADE!"**_ Ddriag invoked as the Ascalon blade shot from the boosted Gear as Issei then used it as a means to keep himself on his feet as he dug the gauntlets claws into the wall for added help as needed. When he was in close contact with the enforcer outside of the room, Issei took Ascalon and stabbed through the side of the man's head killing him as the blade came out the wall.

He made his way into the room, and saw four other enforcers, all standing in place, Hikari, on the ground, with a needle in her hand, and Akeno, on the ground, shaking uncontrollably.

Issei made his way over to Hikari, and killed the enforcer who had his gun pointing at her. Then, he bent down, and grabbed the needle from Hikari's waiting hand.

Then, he made his way over to Akeno, and used the Ascalon and killed the other two guards standing over her as his goal was within arm's reach. He took the needle, and, as quickly as possible, moved the hand that held the needle towards Akeno's neck. Then, he slowly plunged the needle in, and, suddenly, time returned to its natural speed.

The enforcers that Issei killed, who were slowly falling to the ground beforehand, fell to the floor, dead. Even the enforcer who Issei didn't take out fell down. However, he was still conscious. Hikari took notice of this, jumped onto him, and screamed as she blasted a hole through his heart.

As Issei panted, Hikari went over to Akeno, who outstretched her hand. Hikari took it, and held it. "Are you alright?" The former Princess of Thunder Akeno asked. Hikari nodded her head.

Issei then saw something attached to one of the enforcers: it was some kind of camera. He grabbed it, and realized what it meant. It meant that Sullivan had found them. "Oh, shit!" He said, before smashing the camera, and looking out the window.

" _ **Run Issei!"**_ Ddraig warned urgently as they had to leave now.

"You don't have to tell me twice." Issei said as he was already getting their stuff as luckily Issei brought the Gunpla Hikari had held onto and left it with the new car.

(Ground Floor Van)

In a van downstairs, Sullivan was gasping for air, unsure of what he had just felt. Koneko was also gasping for air, fully aware of what had just happened. She looked in desperation as Issei smashed the camera. "Get away from here, Issei." She thought to himself.

(Back with Issei)

Issei turned to Akeno, whom Hikari had helped up. "We gotta get out of here. Grab whatever you guys brought up." He said, before he and Hikari started grabbing the things that they had with them in the room, leaving Akeno to stand next to the door.

As soon as they got what they needed, Issei and Hikari helped Akeno walk, and made their way to the elevator. When they got in, Issei pressed the button for the lobby, and they made their way down.

When they got to the lobby, they moved as quickly as possible, so to avoid looking at the people that were on the floor, in pain. "I'm sorry. I'm… I'm so sorry!" Akeno said, with her eyes closed, as tears ran down her cheeks as she knew she did this she caused this and she didn't mean to hurt them. She was only focused at the time on protecting Hikari Rias' daughter and their last link to Rias and the ORC.

When they made their way out of the building, Issei and Hikari situated Akeno into the back seat of the truck Issei just got. After that, they got into the front seat, and Issei began to drive off.

(Back at the Van)

Sullivan stumbled out of the truck he was in, and tried to see if he could find any sign of Issei, or Akeno, or Hikari. But he found nothing. All that he saw was the destruction and chaos caused by Akeno's seizure.

It was as if all Hell broke loose. People were on the floor, groaning in pain, and gasping for air. Cars had crashed into other cars. And he still had failed to find the girl. "Those fucking Devil Issei sucking cunts!" Sullivan yelled and cursed in a fashion that would make even Freed Proud and he was dead for years even after the final battle against the beast 666.

(Scene Break the next Day)

The next day, as they were on the road, still somewhere in Oklahoma, the radio was on. The newscaster reported, "Emergency personnel are still on scene at Harrah's Casino Hotel in Oklahoma City, where at least 400 guests were stricken with temporary paralysis yesterday. Many are noting a similarity to an old incident in Kuoh Town Japan that had claimed the lives of a large portion of the Student body and a few teachers as well as 600 random people." Issei immediately turned off the radio at that point.

Meanwhile, Hikari kept pressing the unlock/lock button for the door of the car. She had been doing it for an hour, and Issei was getting annoyed. "Okay, Hikari. Stop it." He said to her, but she kept on pressing the button. "Hikari, that's enough." Issei repeated to her, to which she responded by looking at him, with her sunglasses still on, as if she was daring him to make her stop.

"Issei, leave her be." Akeno said, in an attempt to reason with the exhausted man.

"Okay. How about we talk about what happened yesterday? Hmm? Remember, back at the hotel? You know, if that shit had gone on any longer, all of those guests would have been dead!" Issei retorted.

"Oh, shut up. I did what I had to do to save Hikari." Akeno said, looking out the window clearing trying to defend her reasons of what she did.

"No, you didn't do anything resembling that! What you did was you freaked out, and you had a fucking seizure!" Issei yelled at her.

"Of course! Of course! Issei Hyoudou the Red Dragon Emperor, always blaming everyone else for his boring shit. I guess you prefer me pharmaceutically spayed, like I'm a fucking dog. So much easier for you!" Akeno said, sarcastically.

" _ **She's got you there partner."**_ Ddraig countered as Issei glared.

"Easier? EASIER?! Jesus, there is nothing easy about you, Akeno, nothing!" Issei spat back clearly not up for Akeno's antics as of late.

"Look, everyone! Exhibit A! Issei Hyoudou hasn't changed a bit." Akeno yelled as Issei wasn't up for Akeno's new vises.

Issei rolled his eyes, and averted his attention to the road. "Do you honestly derive no sense of purpose from what we're doing?" Akeno asked as she wanted to hear it from old Issei himself.

"Okay, Akeno You tell me: what are we doing?" He snarled at the empath.

"There is a young girl, who is just like someone that we used to know, someone you were close to with you mixed into that mind you, sitting in our car, in a world where people with those kinds of abilities have been hunted or used and in our world where she would be given instant High Class Devil Status. And where we're taking her, there's other kids just like her! Does that mean absolutely nothing to you?" Akeno asked, in earnest as she wanted to hear the truth from Issei who basically has a daughter he needs to look after at least for Rias and Ddraig's sake.

"Um, let's see… yeah, that means absolutely nothing to me. Especially since her nurse friend made all that bullshit up about 'Eden' with fucking comic books." Issei said to her.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Akeno demanded as she wanted answers to what Issei had meant when he said that.

"When was the last time you took your pills?" He asked not wanting another repeat of the hotel since they had limited supplies and meds for Akeno. "I don't know!" Akeno responded, only to silently say, "Two days." This prompted Issei to take out the pill bottle, and give it to Hikari.

"You know what to do." He said, reverting his attention back to the road. Hikari took out two pills, and handed them to Akeno. "Issei, Issei!" She protested, until Hikari held out the pills, which Akeno promptly took, and popped into her mouth. After that, she immediately gulped down some water from her water bottle.

"Let me see them!" Issei said, looking back at Akeno, who, in response, held her mouth open, and stuck her tongue out at the man.

" _ **You know she's not wrong you may not feel it but I do. Issei even in this form I am still a Dragon and as a Dragon we are naturally imbued with great power but also great love and loyalty to our brood for they are family to us, you harm one you bring down the entire brood upon you."**_ Ddraig said as Issei wasn't paying attention to Ddraig.

" _ **Well he's an ass."**_ Came a new voice as Issei looked and saw that Hikari's hand was glowing where her own Gear was.

" _ **Do not fret Kibou he wasn't always like this just give him time."**_ Ddraig said as Issei got it.

"Oh so that's Ddraig's hatchling." Issei thought as he saw Kibou had actually.

Issei then looked at Hikari who looked to Kibou but stayed quiet as Issei knew one thing. "Well at least one of them can talk." Issei said silently as he kept driving through Oklahoma.

(Back at Oklahoma City Koneko)

Back in Oklahoma City, Koneko observed as multiple cars, containing more of Sullivan's men, and helicopters arrived. She noticed one helicopter in particular, which was painted gray and black, in contrast to the black and green helicopters that had carried all of the other men.

Out of the helicopter came a man in a doctor's coat, wearing sunglasses, whom Sullivan went up to greet. "Dr. Rice! Everything is under control!" The two continued talking, until the good doctor went into the van that Koneko was in, and tapped on his cage. "Hello, Ms. Toujou." Dr. Rice greeted as Koneko noticed the cross on his person as well as how much he looked like the mad Priest of the Excalibur Project only a bit younger then the mad and insane stray.

(Back with the Trio)

As Issei was driving, both Hikari and Akeno noticed an African American family who were trying to horses back into their truck's carrier, which was currently stuck in a ditch, along with the truck. "They have to be farmers, why else would they have horses?" Akeno thought to herself.

She tapped Issei on the shoulder. "Issei, we have to help that family." She said to him. "What family?" He asked, his eyes on the road. "The family that are trying to get their horses back into their truck." Akeno said, matter-of-factly. "Akeno, they aren't our problem. Besides, somebody will eventually help them." He bluntly said. "Yeah, those somebodies could be us." She said, looking longingly at Issei, then at the family.

Issei sighed, knowing that there was an argument coming up that he didn't want to have with Akeno. So, he got out of the car, and went over to the middle aged man who was trying to get a horse into the truck. Hikari followed suit. "Do you need a little help?" Issei asked. "Yes, please. We could use it." The man said.

So, Issei helped the man get the five horses back into the truck. It took some time, some coaxing, and some frustration, but, thankfully, Akeno provided some help by using her magic to guide them to the truck. Akeno of course silently smiled to herself at a job well done as she had one thought. "Still go it." She smirked as it was so long since she used her magic but she still had the skill with it only slightly rusty due to Issei drugging her to stop her Seizures.

Once Issei and the man loaded the last horse into the truck, the man closed the truck's back door, and sighed. "Thank you for your help, mister." He said.

Issei smiled, and said, "It was nothing. Uh, do you need help getting your truck out of the ditch?"

The man said, "Yes, please. We could use the help." To which he and Issei got into position to move the car.

"Okay. On the count of three." Issei said, as he and the man prepared to push the car out of the ditch, and the man's wife readied the car.

"One, two, three!" The man said, before he and Issei pushed the car with all their strength, and the man's wife put the car in reverse. Eventually, the car got out of the ditch.

The man's wife and son got out of the truck. "I'm Will Munson. That's my wife, Kathryn, and my son, Nate." The man, Will, introduced himself. He also shook Issei's hand. "It's good to meet you all. I'm Issei Hyoudou, the girl who's interested in your horses is my daughter, Hikari. The other woman is my sister, Akeno." He said, as Akeno looked out the window and waved, awkwardly.

"Hello!" Akeno called as she smiled at them though it was kind of awkwardly.

As Hikari petted one of the horses through the gaps in the carrier, Issei said, "Come on, Hikari! Let's go." Hikari looked at the man, and began walking toward him.

"Well, can we show our appreciation and treat the three of you to a decent meal?" Kathryn asked. "Yeah, we don't live too far from here." The son, Nate, added.

"Oh, thank you, but we're-" Issei started, before Akeno interrupted with, "That would be nice! Thank you!"

Issei looked back at Akeno, shook his head seeing Akeno was planning something as it looked like she was enjoying Issei's awkward little moment there. He then turned back to face the Munson family with his answer to their offer. "Alright. We accept your offer." Issei said as it looked like these devils had a place to stay for the night for now.

(Back with Koneko)

"My name is Dr. Rice. You may call me Zander, if you like. My colleague tells me you've been a hindrance to us. However, he still has reason to believe that you have some knowledge of where your friends are going since that nose of yours can track them." Dr. Rice said to Koneko through her cage.

"Fuck you neither you nor your goon squad will ever find them." Koneko growled as she rather go Stray Devil Right now then help them hurt her friends which caused Rice to chuckle at this bold Devil's statement.

"I agree. The Reavers have proven ineffective, and, despite the fact that I am bringing new tools to help, I still need someone to point me in the right direction of the bigger picture in order to protect the world. Understand?"

Koneko grimaced. "I can't help you." Koneko said trying to lie her way through this.

Dr. Rice frowned, but still tried to reason with Koneko. "The empath. What does she have? Alzheimer's? ALS? A degenerative brain disease in one of the world's most dangerous brains? Quite the combo, don't you think?" Dr. Rice said trying to turn Koneko against Akeno and Issei knowing as long as they both live Akeno can kill everyone and Issei… he was going to change for the worse but the golden question was when. But when Koneko looked at him she went wide eyed as she saw glowing rings on his fingers not Twilight Healing mind you but Kings Will as it was a Sacred Gear wielded by the Biblical figure King Solomon and in turn Rias was swayed by its power simply by looking at it and being in the same area as Rice who had stalled to activate it.

Koneko looked away from the doctor, only to look back, and by the Sacred Gears power was forced say, "North Dakota. They're going to North Dakota." The doctor's lips curled into a smile.

"Thank you, Koneko you have done the Church a great service surely God will welcome you with open arms now when it comes time for your death." Rice said as he took his leave of Koneko's prison cage. As Dr. Rice left the truck, Koneko sat back, and immediately regretted what he had just done.

(Scene Break That night The Munson's Farm)

The Munson's' farm was a beautiful, peaceful plot of land, with a white barn, a couple of horses munching away some hay, and a two-story, blue house. Issei admired the serene nature of the place as he, Akeno, and Hikari awaited their promised meal.

"Dinner's ready!" Kathryn called from the kitchen. Issei, Akeno, and Hikari made their way to the dining room table, as Kathryn brought out the meal. Will and Nate were already seated at the table.

When the trio sat down at the table, Kathryn set the food on the table, and took her seat. "You wanna say grace, Nate? You can if you want." Kathryn said to Nate.

"Uh, thank you, God, for this food, and for our new friends, the Hyoudou's." Nate said, as the others bowed their heads in prayer.

"Yes, they came to our aid." Kathryn interjected happy these good Samaritans helped them out with their car and escaped horses before said horses could get hurt by a car on the interstate.

"Amen." Nate finished. The others followed him up by saying 'amen', as well but through this Hikari had to bite down the pain from the grace as her head was hit with a headache as with Akeno and Issei but seeing as these two were older they hid it better. Once it passed everyone began to dig in as they were lucky no one noticed Hikari's little headache from Grace.

As everyone began eating, Issei noticed that Hikari was shoving mashed potatoes into her mouth… using her hands. Automatically, he handed Hikari a fork, which she hastily took from him, as the Munson's stared awkwardly.

Then, she began to pile corn onto her plate, until Issei took the pot away from her. She glared at him for a moment, before putting one last plop of corn on her plate. Then, she began to eat, although like a normal kid.

"There's plenty more, if she wants." Kathryn said to Issei.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine." Issei responded.

"Wow. This is delicious." Akeno complimented.

"Thank you, Akeno!" Kathryn thanked as she was happy when people enjoyed her cooking especially those who helped them out like good Samaritans.

"So, where are you all headed?" Will asked.

Before Issei could say anything, Akeno interrupted with, "North Dakota." Issei looked at his plate.

"Oh, are you going on vacation?" Kathryn asked happy to see this family on a vacation together.

"Uh, yes. Long overdue." Akeno said, smiling.

"You see, we're city folk, always wanted to take a road trip, you know, see the country a little bit, maybe even meet the people in it!" Akeno continued.

"That sounds lovely. I've been trying to get Will here to take us and himself on a vacation ever since Nate was ten!" Kathryn said, playfully glaring at Will.

"Kathryn, if we're gonna go wandering all over the country, who will take care of this place?" Will interjected.

"Exactly, and I say to let go of it. The Lord will provide protection over our farm." Kathryn responded in earnest.

"I'm still waiting for the Lord to provide me with a new thresher." Will deadpanned, making Nate laugh.

"If it's all the same, I would love to travel someday." Kathryn said, smiling.

"I bet you will." Akeno said, hopefully, which made Kathryn's smile bigger.

"You know, I could drop out of school." Nate brought his two cents in, hopefully.

"Okay, let's not go that far." Kathryn said, losing the hope in her eyes.

"Why not? I'll do it!" Nate said, smiling as he did so.

Hikari smiled a little, amused by the thought of anyone dropping out of school. Issei chuckled a little, too. "You know, I never finished high school. I stopped after my Second Year, see the truth is… family emergency came up and I was the only one who can handle it everyone else was either gone or dead." Issei said as that was true as he still remembered it. The Stray Devil in broad day light Akeno feeling sick for the past week and then when the Stray Devil hit her hard the Seizure and the magical back lash of it.

After dinner, Issei helped the family clean the dishes. Afterwards, he said, "Mrs. Munson, I can't thank you enough for the meal. But, we have a long drive ahead of us, so…" "You need to rest, don't you? Well, we have an extra bedroom that Akeno and Hikari can sleep in, and you can make yourself comfortable on the couch."

"Uh, we can find a motel, somewhere." He said. "The closest one's at least two hours away, and it isn't even that nice." Will interjected.

Just as Issei stammered for a few moments, taken aback by the family's kindness, Akeno said, "Uh, Issei, I need to talk to you for a moment. Kathryn, do you mind if we go wash up?" Kathryn nodded her head. "Sure. The bathroom's right across the hall."

As Issei and Akeno made their way to the bathroom, Kathryn asked Hikari, "Do you want some dessert, sweetie?" Hikari turned her head, nodded, and smiled shyly.

When Issei and Akeno went into the bathroom, Akeno said, in a low, hushed voice, "Two days on the road. Only one meal and little to no sleep. Issei, she's eleven, I'm fucking 48 and mentally unstable. Literally!" As Issei took out Akeno's pill bottle, he talked to her. "Well, that's 101 reasons to keep moving." Issei deadpanned.

"Issei, I'm not a box of avocados." Issei put the pills into his hand. "Okay, we stay the night, and then what happens?" He asked, sarcastically. "Then we take her to her friends in Eden." Akeno explained, to which Issei rolled his eyes. "And-and then we buy the Sunseeker." She continued.

Issei sighed, and handed Akeno the pills. "Here. Take'em." Akeno snatched the pills from his hand, and popped them into her mouth. Then, she turned on the faucet, and ran her hand under some water. Just as she was about to put the water into her mouth, the faucet water began spurting.

"Oh, shit!" Will said, from outside the house. Issei came out of the bathroom. "What's going on?" He asked. "Nate, go and fill up the tub before we lose pressure. Honey, check the sink." He said, ignoring Issei's question.

"They shut it off, again." Kathryn said to Will.

"Yeah, they're not just going to let this thing go." He said to her.

"Well, you might as well handle it, now." Kathryn said as they did have guests here.

"It can wait till morning. We just had it drain last night." Will continued, as Hikari walked around the house. "Alright, honey. I'll take care of it." Will said to Kathryn, before turning to Issei.

"The pump station that supplies our house is a mile and a half from here. Sometimes it gets itself shut off." Will explained to Issei.

"By assholes." Nate interjected.

"Language, son." Will warned.

"My brother is more than happy to go with you." Akeno interrupted.

"No, that's fine." Will said, rejecting the idea.

"I could go with." Nate suggested happy to help his dad over doing homework.

"No, you've got homework to do." Kathryn said, putting her hand on Nate's shoulder.

"Alright, I can go. Just let me get Akeno settled." Issei volunteered, before helping Akeno up the stairs, as Hikari followed suit. When she saw Issei helping Akeno up the stairs, she could swear she almost saw the Red Dragon Emperor from the Manga she had been reading for years. The same Red who gave her and Kibou hope when they needed it the most.

(Upstairs with Issei and Akeno)

Issei settled Akeno into the bed in the guest room. After he did, he put the covers over her. "You want to watch TV? There's a TV here." He said, pointing to the TV and the remote.

"I'm alright." Akeno said.

"Okay, get some rest." Issei said, before turning around to leave.

"You know, Issei…" Akeno began, making him turn around to look at her. "This is what life looks like. A home, people who love each other. A safe place. You should take a moment, and feel it."

Issei nodded his head. "Yeah, I feel it, and it's great." He said in a tone showing he was just saying what Akeno wanted to hear, before turning around, and opening the door. "Issei. Issei!" Akeno called, making him turn around, once more. "Issei, you still have time."

Issei frowned. "Akeno, the world… it's not the same as what it was. We're taking enough of a risk hanging around here, and you know that. And where we're going, Eden, it doesn't exist. The nurse got it from a comic book. Do you understand? It's not real." Akeno turned her head, and looked Issei directly in the eye. "It's real for Hikari."

As Issei left, Akeno repeated her words. "It's real for Hikari." For one final time, Issei turned around to look at Akeno. "Get some rest." And, with that, he left as Ddraig silently chuckled.

' _ **You may not fell it partner but I do.'**_ Ddraig said as he must admit it felt nice in here with family.

(With Hikari)

After Issei and Will left, Hikari explored the Munson home. She found many pictures of Nate as a child, some of which showed him riding a horse or feeding one of the barn animals. She also saw pictures of Will and Kathryn's wedding, which was as celebratory and beautiful as any wedding should be.

Eventually, Hikari grew tired of looking around the house, and decided to go back upstairs. When she made her way up, she saw Nate sitting on his bed with headphones on, staring at a bright screen.

Hikari went into his room, and saw that it was full of trophies, and that it contained a paper hung over his desk that said 'honors student' on it. The desk had a laptop on it, and a Cyborg bobble head.

She went over to the teenager, and tapped him on the shoulder. He looked up at her, and took out his headphones. "Uh, hi." He said, awkwardly.

Hikari gave a semi-smile, and looked back at the trophies. "Those were mostly for track. That's where you run for high school." Nate said, noticing her curiosity.

She then eyed the bobble head. "Oh, this." He said, smiling as he grabbed it from his desk. "I got this when I was a kid. My Dad and I used to always collect these kinds of things whenever we went into town. I used to read the Teen Titans comic books all the time, back then. I still have some in my closet."

He set the bobble head down, as Hikari looked at the device in his hands. "This is an iPod. I got it for my birthday last year. It plays music. Here, you want to listen?" He asked, handing her the iPod, as well as the headphones.

She accepted his offer, and took the headphones and iPod from his hands. She put the headphones over her ears, and music began to blare in her ears. She had never heard it before. It sounded so… glorious to her ears, and she bobbed her head slightly, as the guitar was played, and the artist sang the lyrics.

"You know, if you want, you can hang onto it until tomorrow morning. Just give it back before you leave." He offered, smiling. Hikari nodded her head, smiled, and left the room.

She went into the room where Akeno was, and crawled onto the floor next to the bed. Akeno was already sound asleep, but Hikari still felt the urge to stay awake. She continued listening to Nate's playlist.

One song in particular stood out to her: 'Hurt', by Johnny Cash. It resonated with her deeply, as the melody was low and soulful, the lyrics were clearly well-thought out and impactful, and it was something that fascinated Hikari, hearing a man talk about what she could only assume was his life.

This prompted her to look at a picture that was taken during her time at Neo Khaos Brigade It was a picture of her and the other children, along with Gabriella, celebrating one of the children's birthday. Despite the fact that none of the children in the photo smiled, it was still the only fond memory she had of Neo Khaos Brigade.

"When Canewood Beverage bought up everything out here, except for us, of course, they tried eminent domain when we wouldn't sell our land. Then, they tried to screw with our water. In fact, a couple of months ago, somebody poisoned our dogs. Coincidence? I think not." Will explained, as he and Issei walked to the pump.

"Yeah, I saw a couple of trucks with the same brand on them today, a little before we ran into your family." Issei said to Will, who sighed in response. "Yeah. Hey, look at 'em." He said, pointing to the giant stocks of corn near the Munson's farm, which had a path that would lead to the pump.

"They look like dinosaurs with their 20-ton bodies and tiny brains, shucking their super-corn. You know, it really tastes like shit, if you ask me." Will said, rolling his eyes at the corn.

"If that's the case, then why the Hell do people eat it?" Issei asked. "People don't eat that crap. No, they drink it, because it's turned into corn syrup. It's in all of those drinks that people nowadays have, you know, if they want to stay awake, or cheer themselves up, or feel strong, sexy, whatever." Will further explained.

"Do you remember the time where a bad day was just a bad day?" Will asked Issei. "Mine still are." Issei said bluntly, before chuckling, albeit with a bitter taste in his mouth.

When the two made it to the pump, Will took out a lock cutter, and used it to break the lock on the door, which was the only thing blocking them from the pump. He opened the door, and saw the mess that the water made. "Looks like we're gonna be here a while." Will said.

The two then used wrenches that Will brought with him, and made an effort to fix the pump, getting their upper bodies wet in the process. Eventually, the water stopped spewing out of the pump.

"That should hold it." Will said, as Issei took off his soaked, long-sleeved shirt. "Well, at least it'll hold it until next time. Still, thank you, Issei." He continued. "Don't mention it." Issei responded, smiling.

"Hey, uh, I meant to ask you. How long has your girl been like that?" Will asked.

"What do you mean?" A confused Issei responded.

"You know, mute." Will said.

"Oh, yeah um it's actually one of the reasons we're on vacation." He answered as Will looked. "She and her mother, R-Rias Gremory were out for a drive it happened so fast from what people said, when I got the call I drove to the hospital and got what happened." Issei said fabricating a lie but the emotions in them… they were real. "Rias… she shielded Hikari with her own body to protect her from the impact. Rias died but Hikari survived but seeing your dead mother like that with the last of her life being used to protect her she stopped talking after that." Issei said as, Will saw this and felt bad about it.

"Oh. Well, in a lot of ways, I actually envy you." Will answered, chuckling, as Issei took off his black undershirt. "When they get to be my boy's age, with the nonsense that comes out of their mouths, it sometimes makes you wonder the whole point of it all. You know?" Will said as he looked down. "But I would never wish that on my boy and with that Envy It makes me glad for what I have with my boy so I'm sorry for your lost." Will said as that was a sad tale. "I hope your girl can heal but you should know she still has you." Will said surprising Issei. "Maybe… the Lord had you work or stay home that day because it was Rias' time and he didn't want Hikari to be orphaned." Will said as Issei felt bad for lying to Will but he could not deny that he was right in a way. But the problem with Issei was that… people he got close to had eventually died, first the ORC then his parents and friends followed closely behind the now dead Kuoh Academy Gremory Peerage Occult Research Club.

Their conversation was interrupted by a truck light shining in their faces. Will turned around, worry spreading to his face, as he already knew who was in that truck. "Oh, shit." he said, before going over to his bag, and grabbing a handgun from it.

When he got up, he looked back at Issei. "Don't worry. We won't need it. Stay here, and I'll deal with this." He said, before approaching the truck, which sported a Canewood logo on its doors.

Four older gentleman, all of them brandishing shotguns, got out of the truck. "Evening, Mr. Munson. What brings ya'll this way?" The eldest man asked.

"Why don't you ask your boys, Jackson?" Will responded.

"You understand you're trespassing on private property, right now?" Jackson asked, smirking, as Issei set his undershirt on the fixed pump.

"I have an easement with the previous owner of your property." Will answered.

"'Previous' being the operative word." Jackson snorted, before turning his attention to Issei.

"Who the Hell is this?" He asked.

"I'm just the guy who's telling you to get back into your nice truck, and to go play Okie dickhead somewhere else." Issei said, as he walked to Will's side. This surprised the men, especially Jackson, but it also surprised Will.

Then, Jackson chuckled, and looked back at his friend. "Hey, Carl. It looks like Mr. Munson hired some muscle." He said, putting emphasis on the word 'muscle'. "It looks that way." Carl responded, also smirking.

"He's a friend of mine." Will said, stepping forward a little. "A friend with a big mouth." Jackson retorted. "Yeah, I hear that a lot." Issei said, challenging Jackson. "Then you've probably heard this, too." Jackson responded, before cocking his shotgun. "More than I'd like." Issei said, unintimidated by Jackson.

"Then you know the drill. I'm gonna count to three, and you two are gonna start walking away." Jackson said, stepping forward, as his friends also cocked their shotguns.

"I have rights to this one." Will attempted to reason with Jackson. "One." Jackson said, ignoring what Will was saying. "I have a lawyer now!" Will continued. "Two…" Jackson continued, ignoring Will's protests, and as he prepared to fire his shotgun at Will.

Then, Issei ran up to Jackson, grabbed the shotgun, and hit him in the nose with it, knocking the older man to the ground. "Three." Issei said, angrily. "Are you okay, boss?" One of the other men asked, as Jackson got up off the ground.

Issei took the shotgun, and unloaded the clip from it. Then, he emptied all of the bullets out onto the ground, and threw the clip down with them. "You know the drill. Get the Hell out of here." He said.

When the men didn't comply, and looked at Issei in shock, Issei threatened them by pulling out a shuriken, throwing it ever so closely to Jackson's foot. "GO!" He yelled. This got the gentleman to get back into their truck, and take off.

Issei went back over to the pump, and grabbed his shirts. "So, I take it you've had training?" Will asked. "Well, not to brag, but I was trained by the best." Issei responded, smiling. Then, the two began to make their way back to the farm as Issei remembered the good old days with the ORC.

(Meanwhile back at the Farm)

Back at the farm, Akeno woke up to the sound of footsteps, and the door opening. As she looked up to see who it was, she smiled. "Oh, it's you. Welcome back."

Then, she sighed, and looked out through the window, and at the light in the distance. "You know… if I'm being honest, this was the best, most perfect night that I've had in years." Akeno said, smiling. Then, tears began to fall from her eyes, and down her face. "But I don't deserve to have such a nice night, do I?" She said, her voice cracking.

As the tears slowly made their way down her face, she continued talking. "I remembered what happened back in Kuoh Town. Yesterday wasn't the first time that I hurt so many people. Until today, I didn't know. I was never told anything. Always kept in the darkness. So, we just… kept on… running away from everything." Akeno said, as the figure approached her. Unbeknownst to Akeno, Hikari had woken up, and sensed that something wasn't right.

Akeno then turned to look at the figure. "Issei, I think I finally understand you." Akeno said as the figure put her left arm on Akeno's left shoulder, and leaned forward. "Issei?" Akeno asked, before the figure who looked like Issei put her right hand to Akeno's chest before it was covered by a red Gauntlet similar to Ddraig but it was more technological and seemed very synthetic.

" _ **BoOsT! tRaNsFeR! ANNIHILATE!"**_ The gauntlet cried out in a robotic synthesized voice and blasted through Akeno's chest with a Destruction Shot mortally wounding the Former Priestess of Thunder and Queen of Rias Gremory's peerage.

As 'Issei' pulled his bloody hand from off of Akeno's chest, Hikari screamed, and attacked the man, knocking him into a wall. 'Issei' grunted as he struggled to get the screaming, violent child off of him.

Then, he twisted the child's arm, causing Hikari to scream, and smacked her across the head, knocking her to the ground.

At that moment, Nate stood in the doorway, armed with a baseball bat. "Get away from her!" He yelled at the woman, whose eyes were filled with a rage unlike anything he had ever seen.

He took a swing of the bat at the man's head, and, for a moment, his eye was bruised. Then, it automatically healed, and she lunged at him. He wrapped her hands around his neck, and snapped it with one twist.

Then, to add insult to injury, she put her hand on his back, dug his claws from his control gauntlet/Synthetic Sacred Gear deep into and through his flesh, and ripped his spine right out of his body.

(With the Reavers)

Unbeknownst to Hikari, Nate, or the quickly dying Akeno, Dr. Rice, Daniel Sullivan, and Koneko Toujo, who was still in his cage, saw all that was going on via the cameras installed into the eyes of DXD-24, the codename for the creature that looked like Issei.

All three men looked on with a different emotion in their eyes: Dr. Rice with pride, Sullivan with amusement, and Koneko with a complete and utter horror.

"Why is it killing the family?! Why are you allowing it to kill Akeno?! You said you only needed the girl!" Koneko protested. Dr. Rice chuckled, and said, "Did you really think that, in getting the girl back, no one would get hurt? There will always be casualties, Ms. Toujo. Besides, wasn't the empath a burden to both you and Mr. Hyoudou? Hmm?"

As Koneko bowed her head in shame and regret even if she knew it was because of Dr. Rice's sacred Gear, Dr. Rice continued. "Your friends had multiple opportunities to cooperate, anyway. So, we decided to use the ultimate weapon, considering how all of our previous efforts had failed. You see, with children, they can be taught how to kill. We can leave an impression on them. But, thanks to their nurse friend, they were nurtured, and grown with a conscience. But you can't nurture rage, my friend."

(Back with the Family)

After DXD-24 put the now-conscious Hikari in the specially designed handcuffs, she attempted to leave the premises, but was stopped by Kathryn, who was wielding a shotgun in her hands. "PUT. HER. DOWN." She threatened, before cocking the shotgun.

As Issei and Will made their way back, Issei went into the truck, and set his shirts on the passenger's seat, prepared to wake up Hikari and Akeno. Will, on the other hand, went into the house, exhausted.

"Honey?" He called out.

"STAY DOWN THERE, WILL!" She screamed, with an obvious fear in her voice. Then, Will heard the blast of a shotgun, and the sound of Hikari and Kathryn screaming.

"Kathryn?!" Will yelled, before making his way up the stairs. "KATHRYN!" He yelled.

Issei heard everything from outside, and made his way inside, as well.

When Will got to the top of the stairs, when he saw what had become of his wife, who was now a mutilated, mangled corpse with a shotgun in her mouth, and a hole in her head, he was blasted in the chest by DXD-24, and knocked down the staircase.

When Issei went inside, he saw Will's body on the floor. "Will!" He yelled, before going to inspect the body. "Oh, my God. Who did this to you?!" He asked.

Then, Will pointed at something behind Issei. Issei turned around, stood up, and was completely horrified by what he saw. It was… himself but void of any type of emotions or any form of humanity unlike Issei himself. "Ddraig?" Issei asked as he saw his evil twin walking down the stairs, carrying Hikari in handcuffs, no emotion in his eyes other than rage, and a feral expression on his face.

" _ **Partner it's both of us whatever that thing is it has a synthetic version of me."**_ Ddraig said as the one time he wished Albion was here it was now.

As DXD-24, whom Issei was having a flashback to his battle with the Red Dragon Empress and later the Red Dragon Mimic, made his way to the bottom step, she walked around Will's body, and looked Issei directly in the eye. And all that Issei could do was keep his body turning and his eyes focused on his, as he began to leave, and his entire world began spinning in a 360 degree angle.

DXD-24 made his way to the door, and Hikari continued sobbing and screaming. And all that Issei could do was say, "Akeno? AKENO?!" With fear in his voice, as he made his way up the stairs.

When he got upstairs, he saw what DXD-24 had done to Kathryn and Nate. "Oh, please God, no." He already knew, deep down, that there was no hope for Akeno. But he still had to be sure. So, he ran into the room, and found that his fears were confirmed. Akeno was on the bed, blood coming out of her chest and mouth.

He hurried over to the bed, and put her hand over the wound site on her chest. "Hold this." He said, and she obeyed, as he grabbed her off of the bed, and carried her out the room.

Outside, DXD-24 approached the truck that Dr. Rice and Sullivan had come in, and which was also currently holding Koneko. Sullivan turned on the truck's headlights, helping the creature get closer to the truck.

Then, luckily for Hikari, four other trucks approached, and stopped near the farm. Then, sixteen farmers, including Jackson and his men from earlier, got out of their trucks.

"Will Munson! Get out here!" He yelled. DXD-24 dropped Hikari, still in handcuffs, to the ground, and approached the men.

(Reavers)

"What the fuck is he doing? And who the fuck is that?" Sullivan questioned.

(Back with DXD-24)

"Hey it's that asshole again." Came a farmer as they saw DXD-24 glaring at them.

" _ **Targets identified all armed weapons poised to kill utilizing combat mechanism to terminate targets and complete the mission assessing the situation now."**_ Came the quiet computerized voice of the Artificial Sacred Gear as it assessed the situation to decide the best course of termination of these targets.

"Listen asshole, I don't know what Munson is paying you, but Canewood will pay you triple. We can start you off at 5G, a week that is." Jackson said adding the 5G part, unaware of what DXD-24 was capable of. The mindless creature continued walking toward Jackson, prompting him to draw his gun.

"You best stay where you are pall. You don't want me to shoot, do ya?" He asked. DXD-24 continued walking. So, Jackson fired his weapon at her abdomen.

" _ **Threats identified beginning termination of targets."**_ The Gear finished calculating before it activated its powerful weapons. _**"NEO DRAGON SWORD!"**_ The Gear invoked as a large organic looking sword was produced from the gauntlet to which DXD-24 sliced Jacksons head off before he could retort as he then began mercilessly slaughtering the Farmers before him left and right

(With Rice)

"Oh, no. No, no, no, no!" Dr. Rice cried out, as DXD-24 continued killing the farmers. "Sullivan, what the fuck are you waiting for?! Get out there and stop her!" Dr. Rice commanded, his eye twitching.

"Sorry, Doc. She only listens to you, remember?" He said as he was enjoying the show as he laughed insanely a bit almost like Freed had done on many occasions.

Angry and exasperated, Dr. Rice got out of the truck in a hurry, and, keeping a distance, called out to DXD-24, who was still mindlessly slaughtering the farmers.

(Meanwhile with Issei and Akeno)

Meanwhile, as the carnage ensued, and Dr. Rice's continuing attempts to bring DXD-24 back to him, Issei, holding Akeno's body in his arms, made his way outside, and ran to the truck. He opened the back door, and set Akeno on the seat.

"Hang on, Akeno." He said. Then, Akeno coughed up blood, and… laughed. This took Issei completely off-guard. "I guess you finally got what you wanted." She said. "What?" A confused Issei asked. "I know that I'm a burden, Issei. And I know that you've been waiting for me to die." She said.

As Issei opened his mouth to speak, she took the hand that she had over her wound, and put it over his mouth. "Don't try to deny it. We both know that…" She was stopped then, as she started coughing. "You were just biding time until I was gone. And soon… I will be. But just remember this…" She continued, before her eyes began to droop.

Issei, with tears coming down his face, soaking his beard, said, "What? What is it, Rachel?" Then, she smiled, and said, looking directly at him, "Robin… you still have time." And then, she was gone. The life had left her body, which was now limp.

Issei began to breathe heavily, and broke down into a sob. "Nooo… Rachel, please. Please, don't."

Issei stopped mourning the loss of his friend when he heard Hikari's screams, and the screams of DXD-24's victims, and Dr. Rice's attempts to stop her. "Come! 24, GET THE FUCK OVER HERE! Come, NOW!" But DXD-24 did not stop. He would not stop. Not until all of the associates of the man who shot her were dead. "Goddammit, Sullivan, get your arse out here!" The Doctor protested.

"Those… bastards." Issei growled as he was so tempted to go Juggernaut on them.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig invoked as he made himself known as he was also pissed that humans would dare make a cheap knock off of him with DXD-24.

As Sullivan and an Enforcer prepared their weapons and developed a plan of attack, Koneko noticed something: two grenades, just within arm's reach. She forced her hands through the space under his cage door, and grabbed the grenades.

Then, just as Sullivan and the Enforcer were about to jump out of the truck, Koneko stood up, and ignited one of the grenades. Just before igniting the second one, she looked directly at Sullivan, and smirked. "You said it yourself, fucker. Beware the light." And with that, she ignited the second grenade, threw both of them threw the holes in his cage door, and accepted his fate.

Almost instinctively, Sullivan and the Enforcer jumped out of the truck, as an explosion wrapped around the vehicle. The Enforcer was not so lucky, as he jumped out too late, and his body was slowly burning away. Not wanting to see someone die a death like that, Sullivan, laying down on the ground, aimed his weapon at the Enforcer, and shot him through the head. Twice.

Dr. Rice, who was also on the ground, looked up, and prepared to call out to DXD-24. Suddenly, Issei appeared out of nowhere, and smacked her in the head with Ddraig active as the Boosted Gear was awoken.

" _ **BLADE!"**_ Ddraig invoked as Ascalon appeared from the gauntlet.

He continued beating him, landing a few punches to her jaw and stomach, and continued until he took his staff, and swung at her again, only for DXD-24 to grab the blade with his own boosted gear and began to swing Issei around, and threw him to the side as he saw the injury Ascalon dealt the fake Dragon was large but already healing.

As he struggled to hold his ground Issei asked, through gritted teeth, "What the Hell are you?" DXD-24 responded by screaming, and forcing her bio blade at Issei's stomach before knocking him to the ground.

With the advantage, he attempted to impale Issei with her bio blade, only for him to roll over, and knock her to her feet, which gave him the advantage. He took a combat stance, and beat the creature across the body with the flat side of his sword, before he blasted him off of his feet, and threw him at a tree.

As Issei's body slumped to the ground, his eyes dared to close. "No. Gotta… keep going." He thought, as he stood up, and ran towards DXD-24, knocking her down.

He began punching DXD-24 in the face, using both of his hands. But he found that, no matter how many bruises he received from the punches, DXD-24 almost automatically healed.

DXD-24 let out a horrible growl, and blasted Issei's stomach. It wasn't enough to kill him, but ever did it hurt. Issei let out a howl of pain, as DXD-24 threw him off, and began punching him repeatedly in the chest and face.

After some time, DXD-24 grabbed the beaten, bloodied, and bruised Issei by the collar and prepared to impale him on a nearby tree. He dragged him to the tree, and, just as she was about to drive his body through one of the branches, both he and Issei saw light. Two lights, coming up fast. The headlights of a truck.

Issei rolled out of the way, as the truck smashed into DXD-24, and continued driving, until the creature was impaled on the barb-wire fence.

DXD-24 screamed in pain and anger, as Will Munson, who was still alive, but hardly breathing, limped out of the truck, and aimed his shotgun at her. He shot through the head, shutting her up for a second. Then, he continued shouting, and he shot him again. And again. And again. And again. Until, finally, after seven shots, the beast was finally dead.

Issei stumbled over to Will, and stood up. Will turned around to face Issei, and, with anger in his eyes, he aimed the shotgun at Issei. Issei silently said, "Just do it."

Perfectly fine with Issei's acceptance of the situation, Will cocked the shotgun, and pulled the trigger. And, coming as a surprise to both men, the gun was empty. Will then looked at the shotgun, and looked at Issei, almost as if he was sorry that he even considered killing him. And then, he dropped to the ground, and faced the same fate that his family, Akeno, and seventeen other men had just faced: death.

Issei stared in shock at his friend's' lifeless body. As he wished that the same thing had happened to him, time slowed down. It was as if he could just stand there, forever, stuck in a trance, still waiting to die.

It wasn't until the harsh realization that he was still alive dawned on him, and the sound of Hikari screaming, that he snapped out of his trance, and turned around.

Dr. Rice watched as Issei hobbled toward the screaming Hikari. When Issei was directly next to Hikari, he bent down, picked her up, and cradled her in his arms, as if she were a baby.

He continued walking, until he heard a familiar voice. "Issei…" He turned around, and saw a badly burnt Koneko crawling on the ground. He stared in complete shock, and said, "Koneko… you're still alive? Oh, my God. Koneko…" Koneko smiled weakly, and said, "I'm sorry." Then, her head slumped to the ground, and she too was gone.

Hikari continued screaming, until Issei finally made his way to the truck. He opened the passenger door, and seat her on the seat. She looked back at the backseat, and saw Rachel's lifeless body. She began to scream again, and growled with anger, trying to force her way out of the handcuffs.

"Sit down!" Issei commanded, as he forced Hikari onto the seat, and closed the door. Then, he ran as fast as he could to Koneko's body, and grabbed it off the ground. He hobbled back to the car, and placed the body on the floor of the truck's trunk. Then, he drove the car through a cornfield, briefly obscuring their vision, until the drove onto the road. At that moment, Dick realized that he was completely uncertain of where the road would take them, and what to do.

(TBC)

ESKK: Wow a long chapter and let me just say this was not easy. I mean seriously I can't stomach what I'm about to be doing soon. But heads up we have some form of joy in the next chapter and let's just say it's an old Classical Devil Healing remedy alright all. Now then let's leave it here for now be sure to review as you leave and as always ja ne.


	4. Chapter 4

ISSEI

ESKK: Hey new chapter and this one may be short for good reasons so please enjoy this chapter.

(Start)

At a base in Oklahoma, Dr. Rice and his assistants were fixing whatever wounds DXD-24 had attained. The beast growled with anger, but it was not directed at the Doctor. No, it was directed at the man who attacked her. The man who got away from her.

Meanwhile, Sullivan, who was recharging his cybernetic arm, saw that it was back at 100%. He took the arm, and attached it to his flesh. Then, he took a look at one of the comic books they had found at the Munson home. He flipped through it, and saw something that caught his eye: coordinates, for North Dakota. He pulled out a bag with the words 'evidence' on it, and pulled out the picture of Gabriella and the children they found in the room where Akeno and Hikari slept. He turned the picture over, and saw the exact same coordinates on the picture. "Son of a bitch."

(With Issei and Hikari)

Across the country, Hikari stood by the truck, and watched as Issei buried the bodies of Akeno and Koneko. Koneko's grave was already done, but Issei was still putting the finishing touches on Akeno's grave.

He patted the dirt down one last time, and looked at the graves of his two friends. His hands shook, with anger and sadness. Hikari went over, and stood next to him.

"Koneko… you were a good friend. Better than I could ask for. You helped me when I needed someone to be there for me, and… I'll miss you, Koneko." Issei said, with melancholy in his voice. Issei can now add two more of the ORC now dead as he once again failed them both. "Akeno…" Issei began as he was trying to keep himself in check on his wild emotions. "I didn't want you dead. You made things hard, but… for a while, I actually thought that… that… things would be better. God, I was stupid. 'Take the girl to North Dakota, and buy the Sunseeker'. Well, at least there's water. There's… there's water." Issei said, his voice cracking at the thought that everyone he knew was gone, Kiba, Xenovia, and even Asia the entire club the Gremory Peerage was all gone and now… now it was just Issei the Red Dragon Emperor of dirt.

Issei just wanted his injuries from fighting DXD-24 to end him already to just let him die and rest in peace after so much pain, suffering, and bloodshed for so long in his life span. Hikari realized just how broken the man was. She had never seen anyone so defeated by life. She took his right hand, the one that didn't have a shovel in it, and held it. She looked up at him with worry, and he looked at her.

Tears trickled down his cheeks, and stained his bearded face, as he stared at the graves. Then, he grunted, and ripped his hand away from Hikari's grasp.

"Goddammit." He muttered, as he walked away from the girl, the shovel still in his hand, as he walked back to the truck.

Hikari stood by a tree, and, watched as Issei tried to start the truck. But the engine sputtered, and the truck failed to go. And there wasn't a gas station within close proximity. The car was done for.

"Come on. Goddammit." He continued to try to start the truck, but both he and Hikari knew that it was useless. He yelled, and got out of the truck, and slammed the door, shattering the window glass. "FUCK!" He yelled, before he began punching the door.

"FUCK! FUCK! FUCK!" He screamed, all the while bruising his knuckles. He then grabbed the shovel, and started beating the car with it.

" _ **BOOST!"**_ Ddraig invoked as Issei kept beating the truck as Ddraig kept doubling his power. _**"BOOST! BOOST! BOOST!"**_ Ddraig invoked as Issei's power kept doubling. Issei then aimed as he glared at the Truck with rage and grief in him.

"Dragon shot!" Issei roared out missing the car and hitting a far off target as when the target got hit an old abandoned house was destroyed from Ddraig's great power.

Eventually, Issei stopped hitting the truck. The shovel fell out of his hands, and he fell to the ground, exhausted by life and the injuries he sustained from DXD-24 as no doubt he might die if not treated fast enough.

" _ **Hikari we need to heal him."**_ Kibou said as Hikari looked at her Gear in her arm.

"How?" She asked as Kibou then sighed hoping it wouldn't have to come to this.

" _ **I… know of an old Devil Healing Magic for injuries like this. I had learned it from Akeno and can teach it to you as well but first we need to get him out of view of people to keep from causing a scene."**_ Kibou said as she looked to Hikari who simply nodded as she looked around and saw a fisherman with his truck and his dog as he was heading to go fishing. This all gave Hikari an idea as Kibou knew where this idea was going as it was no doubt to get Hikari a criminal record if caught doing the deed.

(Scene Break the next day)

Issei began to come to in the back of the car possibly from the 60's or 70's as he tried to remember what happened. Then it came back to him as he passed out from his injuries as he remembered waking up like this one time. When he first met Rias and learned he was a Devil as when he thought that he went wide eyed as he looked down and saw he was naked… what's worse Hikari was there also very much naked as well as Issei was wide eyed. If there was one thing Issei wasn't it was a pedophile as Issei then did the one thing he could think of in this situation… he screamed out in shock as Hikari woke up as well as she saw Issei was also up.

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL HIKARI!?" Issei yelled as he looked at Hikari who seemed confused by this before it occurred to her at the social norms of society. "You know what forget it get dressed and don't ever bring this up again!" Issei yelled as he glared at Hikari as she nodded and grabbed her cloths.

'I'm probably going to need some therapy after this.' Issei thought as pedophilia was not what he wanted on his list of faults and loose screws.

(Scene Break Town)

They were in a little town grabbing some food as Issei picked up said food as he saw how the town looked. It looked old-fashioned, almost like something from the 40s or 50s. He saw Hikari waiting for him by a car. When she saw Issei stumble outside, she opened the passenger's door, and got inside.

He got into the car, albeit hesitantly, and closed the door. "Kid, you can't just take shit as you please." He said, before grabbing the keys. But, just as he was about to start the car, he sighed, and set the keys down. "Look, I don't know how you got me here. But, uh, thank you." He said, before grabbing the keys again.

"You're welcome." Hikari said.

Issei's eyes widened, and he set the keys down again. Only this time, after he did so, he looked at the eleven year old. "You can talk?" He asked, to which she nodded her head. "You could talk this whole time?" He asked, and she nodded her head again. "What the fuck… well, what the Hell's all this bullshit been for the past 2000 fucking miles?"

"WHY DO YOU WANT ME TO TALK TO YOU IF ALL YOU DO IS YELL AT ME, INSULT ME, AND TRY TO LEAVE ME BEHIND?" Hikari yelled. She continued screaming at him.

"Okay, okay, shut up, shut up, SHUT THE FUCK UP!" He yelled as Issei preferred it when she was quiet.

She sat back down, and started saying, "Jonah, Gideon, Rebecca, Delilah; Rictor." She repeated the names to a confused Issei, who started to question her.

"Who is that? WHO IS THAT?" He asked.

Hikari grabbed her backpack, and continued to repeat the names. Then, she pulled out the envelope with the coordinates on it, and started talking again. "Those are the names of my friends. And this is where they are. North Dakota." She said, pointing at the coordinates.

Issei angrily grabbed the bag, and pulled out one of the comics. "Listen, kid. Your nurse friend, she read too many stories. Understand? Too many stories." He said, frustrated, as he flipped through the pages of the comic.

"You see all of this? This is all bullshit! All of these stories are lies! Yeah, some of them happened once, but then some asshole took them and turned them into a big fucking lie!" He flipped to the front page, and pointed at the names of the writers.

"You see these? These are the names of the people that made this crap up! And you know what that means? 'Eden' is made up, too!" He said. But all that Hikari could do was glare at him. "I am fucked up, and cannot get you to North Dakota, anyway. It's a two-day drive, and I-"

Issei was interrupted by Hikari punching him in the face twice, and growling. She would have punched him a third time, if he hadn't caught her hand. "DON'T, FUCKING HIT ME! Don't hit me!" He yelled at her.

She continued glaring, and said, "Jonah, Gideon, Delilah, Rebecca, Rictor." "Stop it." He growled, but she repeated the names, two times in a row.

"FINE, FINE!" He put the keys in the ignition, and his hands on the wheel. "Let's go to fucking fantasy land." He muttered under his breath, as a satisfied Hikari sat back in her seat.

" _ **It is real you know Issei I know it is for a fact."**_ Kibou said as Issei ignored the Dragon inside Hikari. _**"You can't deny it you know the sooner we get there the sooner you can see the proof."**_ Kibou said as she knew it was there they just had to get there in time.

(Meanwhile up in Heaven with Michael)

Michael was looking upon two particular scenes from the Heavens above. He may not be God but he listens to prayers and he had heard a few particular prayers from particular children of Devil and Fallen Angel Origin. Now normally he would either ignore it or wonder why Devils would pray to a dead god of all things imaginable. So when he looked at them he saw why and had seen the remnants of Khaos Brigade now in the form of a human bio company.

Michael saw each of those children they wanted freedom they wanted to be freed and the nurse with her friends prayed for those children. Now Michael was not heartless that's why he wasn't a fallen Angel no he was heartbroken when he saw the horrors and suffering those children endured. He eventually saw Issei among them and he had to admit the boy was just as broken but it was understandable given his past. When Michael saw this he contacted Azazel and Sirzechs about these children and when they procured there biological origins they saw these children were Hells best hope at rebuilding their numbers.

Heaven was already making strides for that as well with their Brave Saints cards but it was a slow process to many. They each began a plan to get those kids out Azazel and Sirzechs were able to plant certain information at the right places for Gabrielle to find and they with Michael's help were able to disrupt the security enough for those kids to escape and start making their way to North Dakota of the human worlds USA.

It was then that Azazel walked in as he smirked at Michael. "Well Michael my Haloed friend there almost there." Azazel said as he walked in. "Issei and little Hikari are almost at North Dakota and to the other kids as well." Azazel said as Michael nodded to this news.

"And do they each of the Contracts for the families whose DNA are involved with their creation?" Michael asked as Azazel nodded.

"Yeah Hikari will get hers when she gets to Eden and the others already have their contracts also." Azazel said as Michael nodded.

"Then let us hope that they can make it across the border, I fear Neo Khaos Brigade won't give up those kids at all." Michael said as Azazel nodded.

"Yeah those bastards though have no idea what they are unleashing pretty soon." Azazel said as he smirked at this knowing that eventually Issei will have asses to kick with Hikari. "Oh and by the way Sirzechs told me this but his parents are already getting ready to welcome little Hikari Gremory Hyoudou to the Gremory family they have a room and everything for her and even saved her comics, Gunpla, and Manga while also putting some of Rias old stuff there as well." Azazel said as he had never seen the Gremory Family so happy to welcome a new niece and granddaughter to the family.

"He can't face them you know." Michael began a he looked to Azazel. "He feels guilty because he couldn't protect Rias so his guilt stemmed from his feeling of self-loathing and regret." Michael said as Azazel sighed.

"Well he better straighten up at least for little Hikari's sake I always wanted to study an Inheritance Gear." Azazel said as he took his leave but the way he said it showed he wanted Hikari to live her life as a normal girl in a supernatural world.

(Scene Break Issei and Hikari the next Day)

The next day, nearing sunset, an exhausted Issei was driving through God-knows-where, trying his best not to fall asleep. "Let me drive." Hikari said.

"No, you shouldn't be driving." He said, gruffly.

"You want to die, don't you?" Hikari asked him, who, in turn, looked at her. "Akeno told me everything." She explained. "And what else did she tell you?" Issei asked.

"To not let you." Hikari said as she wanted to keep that promise she made to Akeno to grant the woman her dying wish. She then stopped the car for him intent on forcing him to sleep if need be as Hikari wasn't about to let Issei die from exhaustion or a car crash today. He looked her directly in the eye. "Sleep." She commanded. He got in the back seat, and laid down on it. Within mere seconds, he was asleep. Then, Hikari got into the driver's seat, started the car, and drove off.

" _ **Good thing you're a quick and silent learner Hikari and the fact Issei let you take the front seat for this entire trip."**_ Kibou commented as she also had to thank Ddraig as during this ride Ddraig was able to get Issei exhausted enough to rest.

(Scene the next day)

When Issei woke up, he saw that the car was parked somewhere completely different from where it was the previous night. He also noticed that Hikari was nowhere to be found.

He got out of the car, and stumbled for a little while, until he saw three little cabins and a lookout tower on top of a ridge, and Hikari at the top of said ridge. He also noticed that there were a bunch of kids hanging around, looking at him.

"Holy shit." He said, before collapsing to the ground. "We're here. Eden… it's real." Issei said before he passed out from the shock as Ddraig had one thing to say to him.

" _ **Told you so!"**_ Ddraig called as Issei then passed out from the shock.

(Issei dreamscape)

Issei was holding Rias as he looked down at her as he tried to wake her up but her eyes were wide in shock as blood came out of her nose, ears, eyes, and mouth. Kiba, Xenovia, Asia, Gasper, and Rossweiss were all nearby dead as Issei shed his tears as he looked at the corpse of Rias in his arms. "It's my fault… it's all my fault. I'm so sorry Buchou." Issei said between sobs of pain and sorrow as he looked upon Rias dead corpse. The Stray was dealt with by Akeno simply by chance as soon Devils appeared and were able to contain her wild power and medicate her with Koneko's help of course. But as Issei looked down upon Rias he soon felt a hand grab his face as he looked and saw Rias looking at him with an insane look on her bloodied face like a Yandere.

"You're the reason I'm dead, Issei. You're the reason all of us are dead. You should have joined us a long time ago!" Rias said as Issei was in shock at all of this. Issei screamed, and closed his eyes, as the corpses began to tear his body apart, piece by piece, as the sound of Trihexa's laughter punctured his ears, rising as the corpses destroyed him completely.

(Real World)

Issei woke up screaming, and sat up when he did. He then started panting, and found that he was surrounded by multiple kids, all of them he recognized from the photos that Gabriella took.

A visibly startled teenage boy, Rictor who Issei noted looked a lot like Rizer in some aspects, the oldest of the kids, stepped forward, smiled a little, and said, "Welcome to Eden."

Issei looked around, as he began to process what he saw. Children, all around him. Some staring in awe, others backing away in fear, which was understandable, considering how he woke up.

He focused his attention on a little girl pouring a green liquid into a syringe. When she was finished, she handed the needle to a boy who looked like the oldest of all of them.

"Is this good, Rictor?" She asked. The boy, Rictor, smiled, and nodded his head. "It's good enough." He responded.

He turned to Issei, and prepared to inject the needle into his arm. However, Issei grabbed the boy's wrist, in an attempt to stop him from putting the needle into his skin.

"What the Hell do you think you're doing?" Issei asked, gruffly. Rictor forced his Issei's hand off of his wrist, and stepped back a little.

"Relax. This is supposed to help you heal. And so far, it has been helping you." Rictor said as Issei not close enough saw the guy looked a lot like Rizer but it seems the air around him showed he felt he always knew what was best even when he was wrong at some important times.

Issei shook his head. "That stuff will make you go crazy. Trust me, I've seen it. And where the Hell did you even get it?" He asked.

Rictor calmly stepped forward, and said, "We got it from the facility where we came from. And it'll help you if you use it only in small doses. Now, hold still."

He stepped forward, and injected the syringe into Issei's bare shoulder. Issei cringed a bit, before breathing heavily. Then, after a few seconds, he sighed. "I'll get out of bed in a second. I got enough sleep." He said, as he tried to sit up. Then, Hikari put her arm on his shoulder and looked directly into his eyes.

"I don't think two hours is enough sleep." She said surprising Issei as he didn't realize he only slept for two hours earlier.

Issei's eyes widened a little. "I've only been asleep for two hours?" He thought to himself.

"You need to rest." Hikari continued wanting Issei to stay a bit longer then needed though she wouldn't admit it to herself or anyone on that.

Issei tried to hesitate, but knew that it was a fight he wouldn't win. So, he lied down, and drifted off to sleep.

(Later)

Five hours later, he woke up. But this time, he wasn't sweating, or screaming. He hadn't woken up of his own accord. Instead, he woke up to the sound of a young boy playing with two toys. A small, miniature version of him in the Balance Breaker, and one of 'Vali' in his Balance Breaker form.

The boy, Bobby, realized that Issei was awake. "Was he real?" He asked, in a small voice. "What?" Issei groaned. "Vali the White Dragon Emperor. Was he real?"

Issei sighed, and sat up a little. "Yeah, Vali was real. Why do you ask?" Bobby stepped forward a little. "Hikari said that… you said the stories in the Manga weren't real."

Issei looked at the ground for a moment, and remembered the rivalry he had with Vali. "Not everything in the comics was a lie. Vali was real he was both my hated enemy… and my best friend and rival." Issei said as he looked to Bobby. "I miss him the fights we had but after a very bad thing happened to me and I did a very bad thing I just lost my will to fight him I didn't feel anything pushing me to keep going." Issei confessed as he looked away from Bobby.

When he looked up, he saw an innocence in Bobby's eyes. "But, you're doing good things, now?" He asked. Issei groaned, and lied back down.

"Kid, I don't know what I'm doing, anymore." He said, before closing his eyes, and falling asleep, again.

(Later Still)

Sometime later, Issei woke with a start again, and yelled out. He breathed heavily, and was sweating all over. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?" Hikari asked.

She was sitting on a bunk bed, looking at Issei with an obvious fear in her eyes. "Yeah, I did." He groaned, sitting up.

"I have nightmares, too." She said, sadly as both Kibou and Ddraig chose to remain silent.

"What are they about?" Issei asked.

"People hurt me." Hikari responded in a small voice. "Mine are different." He responded. "How?" She asked wondering if he can relate to her somehow.

"People hurt my friends. Or I hurt them. Or both, at the same time." Issei said as he looked down knowing the times he hurt Rias and the Club back then.

Hikari grimaced. "I've hurt people, too. But I don't want to hurt them." She said as she didn't want to hurt people like that.

"I don't know what to tell you, Hikari. Unlike you, I wasn't taught how to kill. I was taught how to fight. I guess, all I can say is you're going to have to learn to live with that, no matter how bad it is. I ended up having to kill also and it wasn't pretty but I had to be strong for Akeno and Koneko's sake but it didn't remove the bile in my mouth at doing it each time." He said.

"They were bad people." Hikari said trying to comfort Issei who was forced to kill like her.

"All the same." Issei responded as he didn't want to have any more graveyards filled by him.

Hikari then pulled the gun that Issei had from out of her pocket. "What is this?" She asked, handing the weapon to him. "You know what it is. It's a gun."

"I know that. But why do you have it?" She continued questioning him. He sighed, and decided that she had a right to know the truth.

"I have the gun to… uh… well, honestly, I was thinking about shooting myself with it. Like Akeno said." He said, groggily.

"I'm sorry." Hikari said, sadly thinking it was her fault.

"Don't be. It'd be the best thing to happen to me at this point." He said, as he lied down again as he wanted to see his friends again somehow.

(Scene Break that Morning)

The next morning, the children were gathered around Issei, almost all with scissors in their hands. As he slept, they tried their best not to laugh or giggle, as they trimmed his beard.

When the deed was done, and they saw what he looked like without the mess on his face that he called facial hair, they stopped holding in their laughter. They laughed with glee, amusement, and childlike innocence.

Their cackling woke the middle-aged man up, and he groaned when he woke. As he sat up, and saw all of the children, including Hikari, laughing, he asked, "What's so funny?"

Then, he saw the children holding scissors. Automatically, he felt his chin, and finally realized that his beard was gone.

He got out of the bed, and walked over to a mirror. He looked at it, and saw the children's handiwork as he was staring at what he use to look like in his youth only older like he was in his 20's or mid 30's. As they continued laughing, his face grew angry. "That's not funny. That is not funny! It's not even close to funny!" Issei yelled at the kids but they didn't care. They had their joke, and they were damn proud of it and the Red Dragon Issei can't take that pride away from them at all.

Issei saw Rictor, and walked over to him. "Hey! How long have I been out?" He asked, as Rictor exited the little cabin they were in, to which Issei followed him out.

"I asked you a question! How long have I been out?" Issei repeated.

"You've been out for two days." Rictor responded. "Look, you can't stay here! Neo Khaos Brigade will find you!" Issei protested.

"We're not staying here much longer! We'll be leaving tomorrow." Rictor told him, matter-of-factly.

"What?!" Issei asked. "Everyone had until today to find their way. We're leaving, tomorrow. Across the border."

They made their way up to an observation deck, where Hikari was using a pair of binoculars to observe her surroundings. Rictor went over to a radio, and turned it on. "We're all here. Will it be ready, tomorrow?" He asked hoping they were approved.

"Yes. From noon to five o'clock tomorrow, your asylum approved." A voice over the radio said. Strangely, the voice sounded somewhat familiar to Issei.

Rictor went over to Hikari. "Turn the binoculars a little to the left, Hikari. Do you see the border?" He asked.

"Yes, I see it." She said.

"Good, because that's where we'll be safe." He said, smiling at Hikari, who beamed back.

Rictor then grabbed an envelope, and made his way over to Issei. "This is yours. Hikari told me you're the reason she's here. Take it." Rictor said, handing the money to Issei.

With a small sigh, Issei put the money back in Rictor's palm. "You keep it. I don't need it, but you do." He said, as he looked at Hikari, and gave a small smile.

"Suit yourself." Rictor said, as he walked down the stairs.

That Night

Later that night, Hikari and the other children sat around a campfire, roasting marshmallows. As she roasted one over the fire, she saw Issei come out of the cabin, only something was different about him. Actually, a few somethings were different about him. He had shaved off his beard completely, cut off the long hair, and put water in it to make it spike up.

As the children looked at him in awe, he smiled, and continued walking. "What? I figured, if I'm gonna get some of my beard cut, why not give myself a makeover?"

As he continued walking, he was stopped by one of the kids saying, "Mr. Hyoudou, could you tell us a story about yourself?" As soon as he heard this, he stopped dead in his tracks. Then, he turned around, gave a small sigh, and sat down next to Hikari.

"Sure, I've got a few I can tell." Issei said as maybe telling these kids a bit of his life would help them. Issei then began to tell his tale of the ORC and how a long time ago he was a major Pervert as he went about describing the ways he portrayed a girls breasts.

Hikari listened to it all as she blushed not out of embarrassment but out of the mental images she got from it as she saw the very things Issei talked about surrounding her and saw a few 'rods,' as well as Hikari had only seen those in medical books up to now.

"Oppai…" Hikari said quietly as only Ddraig heard her as he silently chuckled at how Hikari was at that.

' _ **Like father like daughter then.'**_ Ddraig thought as Issei's dead perverted tendencies reeled its ugly head back but also seemed to have been passed on to his daughter Hikari Gremory Hyoudou. He even told them how he and Rias had started a relationship after fighting the original Khaos Brigade when he saved her life from the Red Dragon Empress created by Loki Norse God of Mischief.

(Later that very same night)

After that, he got up, and left. He went into the cabin, and sat on the bed. He looked through the window at the campfire, and smiled.

Then, Hikari walked in. "Oh, hey. Uh, your friends seem nice." He began, but Hikari walked right past him. While she was in his reach, he grabbed her arm. She turned around, and glared at him.

"What's this all about?" Issei asked.

"You're not coming with us." Hikari said, as she forced his arm off of her.

"Well, what reason do I have to come with you, anymore?" He asked.

"Where will you go? What will you do?" She questioned in retaliation.

Issei shrugged his shoulders. "Nearest bar, probably gonna drink myself to death, if I feel like it." He said, as Hikari turned around, and started walking over to her bunk bed. "I got you here. I did what you and your nurse friend wanted me to do! Hell, I even gave back the money!" He protested. She turned around, still glaring.

"What a nice man you are." She said, sarcastically clearly angry that Issei was leaving them all.

"Hey, I didn't ask for this! Alright? And you know who else didn't ask for this? Akeno! She never asked for this. Koneko never asked for this. The Munson's didn't ask for this. And the Gremory Peerage the Occult Research Club, the ones from all those fucking Manga and Doujin you've read? Remember them? Well, guess what? THEY DIDN'T ASK FOR THIS, EITHER!" Issei yelled, as Hikari continued glaring at him.

"Look, I don't know what Akeno, or your nurse, or whoever-the-Hell it was that put this idea of me as an amazing hero in your head, but I am not whatever or whoever it is you think I am. That part of me died with the Occult Research Club and Japan's Kuoh Academy, years ago. Look around you, Hikari. You've got your Rebecca, your Delilah, your Rictor, your blah-blah-blah, YOU'VE GOT IT! You've got it all! And it is better this way. Because I can't take care of anyone. Bad shit happens to everyone that I love or care about. Everyone that I get close to dies, because of me. Do you understand me?" He said, gruffly trying his hardest to push Hikari away.

"Then I will be fine." Hikari said, a single tear trickling down her cheek, as she left the cabin. Issei then drifted off to sleep, exhausted from everything.

(TBC)

ESKK: Hey guys this will be the second to last chapter of the arc before we get to the real shit. So please look forward to it all. Now then please as you leave put a Review in the Review box and remember from me as always ja ne.


	5. Chapter 5

ISSEI

ESKK: Ok folk's final chapter for this arc and let me say that it will end of a light note trust me on that. Now then let's begin.

(Start)

Issei was in what looked like Montana's mountains and rivers as he smiled as next to him was Rias. Rias smiled back as the red headed green eyed girl was definitely Hikari's mother the two were spitting images of each other. "Issei…" Rias said as Issei smiled.

"Yeah?" Issei asked as he looked to Rias.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Rias asked as she looked to Issei.

"Yeah it is told you a vacation from the Supernatural would do us some good." Issei said as Rias smiled.

"Yeah but the Anime and Gunpla wasn't a bad deal either." Rias said as she looked at the mentioned items they got at the store.

"So where are the others anyway?" Issei asked referring to the ORC.

"They're waiting." Rias said as Issei looked.

"Ok where?" Issei asked as Rias smiled.

"Not where they are waiting for you." Rias said as Issei then hugged Rias close as he knew this was all fake it wasn't real but he couldn't help himself with Rias here.

"Rias… can we stay like this we can get to everyone else and meet up with them." Issei said as Rias then smiled sadly knowing it wasn't possible right now.

"I wish... I wish we could Issei but we can't." Rias said as she hugged Issei. "Your work isn't done yet." Rias said as she pushed Issei away as the rest of the ORC arrived as he saw them all.

"Yeah Issei you still have one last contract to complete." Kiba said as Asia smiled.

"Yeah Issei we're all waiting for you but you still need to get little Hikari and her friends across the border." Asia said as she smiled at Issei as the former nun was hoping to see Issei and Rias little girl Hikari cross the border.

"Wait but guys please don't leave!" Issei called as he soon saw everyone was vanishing as Xenovia smiled.

"We haven't left yet Issei, my Durandall is still looking for a new holder." Xenovia said as Rossweiss smiled.

"Yeah plus if things were different I would have been Hikari's teacher in a heartbeat." Rossweiss said as she was once a teacher in Kuoh Academy.

"Yeah dude you still have to make sure Hikari and her friends cross the border otherwise well all this would have been for nothing." Kiba said as he smiled. "Plus bro trust me I know what it's like for those kids and I don't want them to suffer my fate you know." Kiba said as Issei almost forgot about the Holy Sword Project Kiba took part in.

"Yeah Issei you still have time to save her." Gasper said as he smiled hoping Issei was getting the message as each of them soon began to vanish one by one.

Issei saw Rias stare into the nothingness, and ran to her. "Rias! Please, stay! Please!" He said, tears in his eyes.

As he finally got to her, he found that she too had disappeared. His body, and his mind, began to spin. He looked around, searching for somebody, anybody, with the faint hope that someone was there for him.

He started running into the nothingness, searching for someone. He ran, and ran, and ran. Until, finally, he stopped.

When he stopped, he collapsed onto his knees, and broke down into a sob. He cried, like a child not getting what he wanted. He put his head into his hands, and continued to cry. "I'm sorry. I'm… I'm sorry…"

And he was there, crying, his head in his hands, for what seemed like an eternity. Then, someone put their hand on his shoulder, and he lifted his head.

He saw Rias, a sad expression on her face. He stood up, wiped the tears from his eyes, and hugged her. As she returned the favor, he asked, "Why can't you stay? Why can't I be with you?"

Rias took her head from his shoulder, but did not remove her arms from his body. "I told you this a long time ago, Issei, and I hoped you would remember these words: you still have time. And now, I need you to know that right now, you still have enough time to do one last good thing. To help someone. But not just some person off the streets. No, I want you to help yourself."

"How?" He questioned. "By being the father to our child." She responded. "Me? But, how could I do that? After what I told her, after the things I said, and after what happened to you, how could I protect her? How could I keep her safe?"

Rias smiled, and said, "You have one last opportunity to protect her. Did you see your daughter, our daughter, with her friends? Did they remind you of anybody?"

Issei looked down for a moment, before staring into Rias's warm, emerald eyes. "If you can just get her across that border, to be with her friends, to be safe, then you'll have done the best thing you can do, now. Stop hiding, and be who you are, Issei." Rias said as she smiled at Issei as she wanted to get Hikari to safety even though she didn't carry Hikari for 9 months she was still her mother because her DNA was what helped in her creation with Kibou.

(Waking World)

For once, Issei didn't wake up with a jolt. He woke up peacefully. He didn't groan. He knew what he had to do. He had to go with Hikari. He had to get her across that border, no matter what.

Issei sat up, and walked outside. "Hikari! Hikari!" He yelled, his voice echoing. He sighed, and realized that they had left.

Then, he noticed something overhead. A flying, metal object with a camera attached to it, observing the ridge. "That looks like a drone. It has to belong to Neo Khaos Brigade. Wait a minute…"

His stomach tied into knots, as he ran up to the observation tower, and looked through the pair of binoculars. When he looked, his worst fear was confirmed. Neo Khaos Brigade was already there, and they weren't taking any prisoners. They were chasing the children, hunting them down in trucks. "Oh, no." Issei said as he knew what was going to happen as he barely had the strength to do this but he had to try.

 ** _"Issei you do realize this fight will be your last?"_** Ddraig said as he looked to Issei.

"Yeah but come on Ddraig I'm the idiot who makes the impossible possible so I'm going to win even if it kills me." Issei said as Ddraig then chuckled to Issei.

 ** _"Now that's the Issei I know so here is what I will say, welcome back partner it's good to have you back to your old self."_** Ddraig said as he looked to Issei with a the green light shining bright showing he was glad to see him back to his old perverted idiotic self.

He ran to the cabin, and saw Hikari's bag and a vial of the green liquid the children had used to heal him, along with a syringe. There was also a note attached to the syringe: "Use in small doses-Rictor."

"Thanks kid." Issei said as he got ready. "And Ddraig it's good to be back no matter how short it is." Issei said as he got ready. "BOOSTED GEAR!" Issei invoked like his old self would have done years ago.

 ** _"BOOST!"_** Ddraig invoked as he appeared over Issei's left arm. Once Ddraig was active Issei began making his way to the kids as fast as he could with the intent to save them from their chasers the Neo Khaos Brigade.

(With the Children)

The children ran through the forest in North Dakota. Ran from the men they were sure they had rid themselves of. Of course, life doesn't always give you what you want, but still, it was no less angering to any of them. Especially Rictor.

"Dammit! I thought we were done with these guys! We're so close. We just gotta make it there." Rictor thought to himself, as he ran. "Run! Run! Corre, Jonah! RUN!" He yelled, before suddenly being shot in the arm.

Rictor writhed in pain, as he fell to the ground. Then, Sullivan cocked his gun to the boy's head. "Lie still, baby. It's just a flesh wound." He said, as he grabbed the boy, and started heading back to Dr. Rice unknown to Sullivan Rictor's injury was already healing as it gave off a small ember from the Phenex Families' Immortal Flames.

(Dr. Rice)

As Dr. Rice was riding in one of the vehicles, he got an incoming message on his radio. He picked it up, and clicked on the button. "What is it?" He asked. "We've got a bunch of them." Sullivan's cocky voice said through the radio.

"Well, get all of them! We need to retrieve all of them before they get to the border!" Dr. Rice said through the radio.

(With Issei)

Issei kept running. He wasn't even close to the children. His body and eyes felt heavy, and he was breathing harder than he had in days. "Gotta… help… myself." He said, as he pulled out the syringe and the liquid.

 ** _"Partner wait I should ask are you fully prepared to die?"_** Ddraig asked as Issei smirked.

"Hell no but what's the point of living if I can't protect my kid." Issei said as Ddraig smirked.

 ** _"Then we are in agreement I too have a hatchling I must protect."_** Ddraig said as the Red Dragon Emperor was willing to drop everything even a fight with Albion if it meant protecting his hatchling as a Dragon should do in any situation.

He poured the green liquid into the syringe, and, while closing his eyes, he injected the needle into his skin. As he groaned out in pain, he felt the energy return to him. When all of the liquid was injected into him, he stopped groaning, and gave a confident smile as he soon felt the insane part of the serum begin to take hold.

"BALANCE BREAKER!" Issei roared out as Ddraig understood.

 ** _"WELSH DRAGON! BALANCE BREAKER! SCALE MAIL!"_** Ddraig invoked as soon together her and Issei were ready with a load dragon like Roar that could give the Juggernaut a run for its money here.

(With Bobby)

One of the children, Bobby, was running alongside Hikari and Delilah, amongst the other children. He was tired, and scared. He didn't want to be chased by the bad people, and he especially didn't want to be taken back to NEO KHAOS BRIGADE.

"Run, Bobby! Run!" Delilah said, encouraging the young boy to run faster than he ever had in his life, even including the escape from NEO KHAOS BRIGADE.

It still wasn't enough, as Bobby was so focused on running that he tripped on a branch. He didn't have time to take into account the pain, since he was being handcuffed by an enforcer at the same time. As he was being dragged away, he saw Sullivan smirking.

"'Don't make me run, I'm full of chocolate!' Good try, fat-boy. Sorry to say it, but it wasn't good enough." Sullivan said, laughing as Bobby was taken to where the other children were.

(With Hikari and Delilah)

Hikari was running alongside Delilah. Both were frightened, but neither were as frightened as the other children, taking their abilities into account. As they ran, six enforcers fired their weapons at the girls, causing them to duck behind a tree.

As they were being shot at, Hikari said, "We need to split up. I can sneak behind them, if you can hold them off for a little while." Delilah smirked, and said, "I've got this, Hikari. But when the time comes, will you be ready?" Hikari smiled confidently.

"I'm always ready." Hikari said as she then held up her left arm. "And so is she." Hikari said Kibou made herself known.

 ** _"BOOST!"_** Kibou called out doubling Hikari's power.

Delilah ran into the way of the soldiers, and dodged their bullets, until eventually, she was cornered by them. "Gotcha, little girl! Nowhere to run." One of the enforcers said.

Delilah smirked, and said, "No, I've got you. HIKARI, NOW!" At that moment, Hikari jumped from behind the enforcer that threatened Delilah, and blasted his with a Ruin Shot from out of his chest. Then, she grabbed his gun, and threw it at the head of the second enforcer, knocking him into the tree.

When she attacked the third one, she jumped on his shoulders, wrapping her arms and legs around his neck, and twisted with all her might. Eventually, the head snapped, and, with a little extra strength, the head came off. When it did, she screamed with anger.

As for Delilah, she lifted the dirt from the ground with only her hands and her mind, and lifted the branches and sticks that had fallen from the trees, and all the pine needles on the trees, added them together, and aimed them at the men.

"HIKARI, DUCK!" She yelled, before thrusting the various sticks, branches, needles, and other objects into the other three enforcers, which pierced multiple parts of their bodies, slowly but surely killing them, and in a way that they more than deserved, considering their treatment of her, Hikari, and the other children.

As Delilah growled, an enforcer snuck up behind her, and yanked her down to the ground. "GOTCHA!" He yelled, as another enforcer came up with a pair of handcuffs.

Before anyone could do anything, Hikari blew the legs off of the enforcer with the handcuffs, and ripped the right arm off of the other enforcer, releasing Delilah, who heard the sound of other children crying out for help.

Hikari noticed what Delilah was hearing. "Go! I won't be far behind." Hikari said, as Delilah nodded her head, and ran off.

Hikari continued to use her Ruin Shots to kill the enforcer, and screamed as she did so. Even after he was dead, she continued to 'work' on him.

Then, she stopped as soon as she heard the sound of a familiar roar yelling out in the distance. Her heart skipped multiple beats as she heard the sound. It was… him it was Issei.

 ** _"Hikari you're at a disadvantage we need an ace."_** Kibou said as Hikari already knew.

"Ok Kibou what part of me do you want?" Hikari asked as she looked to Kibou knowing they needed an Over booster for this fight.

 ** _"You pick sister."_** Kibou said as they were born from the same womb and the same sets of DNA so it was only fair that they were sisters and nest-mates.

"By left leg to my knee." Hikari said as Kibou understood the deal.

 ** _"Very well but you only have till the count of 10 to use it."_** Kibou said as Hikari nodded knowing what needed to be done.

(With Issei)

Issei ran through the North Dakota Forest. He ran faster than he had in years. The way he was moving was at top speed, so much so that you wouldn't even believe his age.

 ** _"BLADE!"_** Ddraig invoked as the Ascalon came out of the Boosted Gear as Issei was in his Balance Breaker.

As he ran, he saw an enforcer turn around and notice him. "Oh, God. IT'S THE RED DRAGON EMPEROR!" He yelled. "Everyone, left flank!" Another enforcer said, as they aimed their weapons.

Issei didn't care that they were firing their weapons at him. He charged into the gunmen. He rammed one enforcer to the ground and stabbed him before he began the slaughter. **_"BOOST!"_** Ddraig invoked as Issei's power doubled. Then, he moved onto a second, and sliced both of them across the chest killing them as he then used both armored gauntlet's to kill two at the same time. Finally, he jumped onto a fifth enforcer, and smashed his head to the ground.

After that, he let out a mighty yell of anger, one that echoed throughout the entire forest. Then, Issei heard the familiar yell of Hikari. "Hang on, Hikari. I'm coming for you."

(With Rice)

One of the enforcers called most of his platoon together, including Dr. Rice and Sullivan. At the spot where they were instructed to meet, the enforcer brought a bag and a glass vial with him.

He handed it to Sullivan, who sighed, and turned around to show Dr. Rice the evidence. "He's back." Sullivan said, an angry expression on his face.

Dr. Rice nodded his head, and also sighed. "Well, what are you waiting for? Drive! Let's go! Let's go!" He said to his vehicle's driver, as well as the other enforcers, as Sullivan grabbed Rictor from one of the enforcers, and put a gun to his head.

(Hikari)

Hikari was surrounded by enforcers. All of them with their weapons trained on her. They were all ready to kill her. She growled, and glared at all of them, but even she knew that she could only take on so many. Then, she saw something that made her heart skip a beat or two.

Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor the hero she had read so many stories about, running towards the men raising their guns at her. He was in his Balance Breaker state with Ascalon unleashed and Ddraig doubling his power the longer it is active. _'He's here for me?'_ Hikari thought as she saw Issei running head first to the threat.

 ** _"TRANSFER!"_** Ddraig invoked as a ball of energy formed in his right hand.

"DRAGON SHOT!" Issei called out shooting the power he built up and hit two of the Enforcers with it with a load explosion before he ran to the others and began to kill them off before using Ascalon to kill three of them in one fell swoop.

Hikari took advantage of the enforcers' attention being diverted to Issei, and jumped onto an enforcer's shoulders. She took her fingernails, and dug into his eyes, before blowing them out of his head, along with his brains, entirely.

Issei punched a soldier in the face a couple of times, before grabbing his arms, and aiming the gun at a Neo Khaos Brigade armored vehicle. He fired at the soldier killing him and stopping the vehicle as Issei smirked at this. **_"Nice shot partner."_** Ddraig praised as he didn't think Issei could make the difficult shot so easily. One by one, men went down like chess pawns.

Still, there were three enforcers. "Easy." He thought to himself, as he ran from behind the tree, sliding down to the ground, and knocking down one enforcer, before jumping up and knocking another to the ground.

He failed to notice the third one sneaking up on him, as the last enforcer, for now, aimed his weapon at him. But before the enforcer could pull the trigger, Hikari blasted a hole through his lower abdomen. Issei began to stumble

Hearing the sound of gunfire in the background, and seeing more enforcers on the way, Issei said to Hikari, "Get behind me!" She did, and he charged head-on, knocking out multiple enforcers as he did. Then, as he was surrounded by multiple enemies, but still fighting, he bent down a little, signaling Hikari to jump on his back. She stepped on his back, and jumped onto the ground, blowing off the legs of three enforcers, simultaneously.

It was a glorious battle. Young and old. Master and student. Red Dragon Emperor and Ruin Dragon Princess. Father and Daughter.

Once the enforcers were all dead, their corpses mangled, lying on the ground, left to rot, Issei began to groan, and breathe heavily. Hikari looked at him with concern. "You took all the medicine, didn't you?" She asked knowing what Issei was going through right now. "It's wearing off." Hikari said as Kibou saw it.

 ** _"Don't worry Hikari he's taken a lot more punishment then this."_** Ddraig said as he knew Issei's last few Pawn pieces in him are being burned out and soon when they burn themselves out Issei will die.

He panted, and nodded his head. "Let's go. We gotta keep moving." He said, and the two made their way to find the other children.

(Later)

Eventually, Issei and Hikari found them, all on the ground, handcuffed, and surrounded by what was left of the enforcers, including Sullivan and Dr. Rice.

The two looked at the hostage situation in front of them, but both with different thoughts going through their heads. Hikari was thinking about what she would do to Sullivan and Rice and all of the other enforcers if they even tried to hurt her friends. Issei, on the other hand, was forming an attack strategy.

When he had everything figured out, he turned to Hikari, and said, "Go to your friends." She nodded her head, and started to make her way to the back of Dr. Rice's vehicle, but before she left, Issei said, "Hikari… you'll know when."

(With Rice)

He ran out into the view of the other enforcers. "Nine o'clock!" One of them yelled, and all of the others aimed their weapons at him. At the same time, Dr. Rice got out of the vehicle he was in, and Sullivan walked toward Issei, a badly wounded Rictor in one hand, and a gun cocked to Rictor's head in the other.

"Looks like that green juice is starting to wear off, isn't it? You know, I'm actually surprised you came this far, just to lose it all at the last minute. Now, I'm just laughing." Sullivan said, a smirk on his face.

"Argh, waste this fucker, Issei!" Rictor said, before Sullivan hit him in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking him to the ground.

"Please stop, Mr. Hyoudou! Unless you want me to fire on these little children, and we both know that you don't want that, do you?" Dr. Rice said, as he approached Sullivan, whilst keeping his distance from Issei.

Meanwhile, Hikari snuck up behind the good Doctor's truck, out of view to all of the others, except for Issei, who noticed her, and who also noticed that he needed to keep the Doctor distracted.

"Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Zander Rice. I believe you knew my Grand Father from the Holy Sword Project." Rice said as he kept his distance.

"Yeah. He's the son of a bitch who helped fucked up Kiba'a life with Kokabiel back in the day." Issei growled knowing that day like the back of his hand.

Dr. Rice shook his head a little. "Yes, he was one of them." Issei growled as he then smirked.

"Well joke was on him Kokabiel offed him before being imprisoned himself." Issei taunted as Sullivan glared in a very Freed like fashion.

"Why don't you show some respect, ass-fuck? Because you're looking at the man who helped wipe out the kind of people you like to associate with. The kind of people you call 'friends'." Sullivan said, smugly.

"My friend Daniel over-exaggerates. He makes it sound more brutal than intended. The goal was not to wipe out those with… abilities, but the plan was to control it." Dr. Rice began, as Hikari signaled to Bobby, who moved a little closer to the truck he was next to, ready to use his powers. "I'm just doing the Good Lords will and aiding humanity with coming closer to him and to do that wiping out the Devils is a necessary lost, though those who aid us are promised to meet god and be welcomed into his arms." Rice said as Issei glared at this man using the bible and the fact they were Devils to justify his methods.

"So you fucktards decided to grow Devils from Devil and human DNA to give those kids Sacred Gears or artificially made ones to off any more Devils in our world." Issei growled as he still remembered DXD-24 while drawing something from his person.

"Precisely." Dr. Rice said. "These are dangerous times, Issei. You can't-" Sullivan began, before he was cut off by Issei pulling out the gun that he had intended for himself but luckily had switched out the Holy Bullet feeling they would need it pretty soon and shooting one bullet through Dr. Rice's head.

Then, Issei fired another bullet at Sullivan's cybernetic hand, taking the gun right out of his grip. Everyone was shocked that Issei pulled off such a trick as he may have been reckless but when he does think of a plan he surprises everyone with said plan. The children were completely taken off guard, as was Sullivan, who realized that Issei was coming at him.

He stumbled away, as Hikari came out from where she was hiding, jumped onto the shoulders of an enforcer, and twisted his neck, instantly killing him. Then, she blasted the intestines and arms out of and off of a second enforcer that aimed his gun at Issei.

As the two enforcers on the truck next to the children focused their attention on Hikari, Bobby, using his power of electricity, shocked the truck, instantly killing the two men.

Sullivan ran to the truck Dr. Rice rode in, and looked around to see that Issei was still coming after him. So, he ran to the back of the truck, and opened the door. "Showtime, boy!" Sullivan yelled as he, release DXD-24. At that moment, a very angry DXD-24 jumped out of the back of the truck, and pounced on Issei, knocking him onto the ground. He yelled a horrible, fierce yell, and started to attack Issei.

DXD-24 attempted to hit Issei in the face, but he grabbed his arm, and used it to punch himself in the face. He punched him repeatedly, with his own hand and his, until eventually, she grabbed him by the hand, and flipped him over, and onto the ground he went hitting the door hard. DXD-24 then summoned his Bio Blade from his Mimic Gear and stabbed Issei with it piercing the Balance Break Armor. Issei screamed out in pain as he felt the blade stab him drawing blood.

As Issei groaned, DXD-24 then took the blade out and then ripped the door off of a truck, and prepared to behead him with it. But, just as she was about to do so, Hikari pounced on DXD-24's back, and started blasting him with everything she had. But, because of the enhanced healing factor given to the mindless creature, Hikari's efforts were in vain. And then the beast forced the girl off of him, and slammed her into the truck.

 ** _"Hikari now!"_** Kibou called as Hikari nodded. **_"RUINATION DRAGON OVERBOOSTER SCALE Mail!"_** Kibou invoked as soon a burst of magic appeared before Hikari was covered in a suit of armor much like Issei and Rias' own but this one was different as it was much like Rias's own Red Dragon Balance Breaker but it covered more of her as it was very much feminine in origin.

Hikari charged at DXD-24 who did not see this coming and rammed him into the ground before she twisted around his head and then threw him torts the car. **_"10!"_** Kibou began as Hikari then decided to power up. **_"DRAGO CLAW!"_** Kibou invoked as soon claws appeared on the armors hands and legs as Hikari then began clawing at DXD-24. **_"9!"_** Kibou invoked as soon Issei tried to jump in.

Sullivan saw this and then fired a harpoon into Issei's leg causing him to scream in pain as the harpoon was tipped with some form of Dragon Scale as it pierced the Scale Mail with ease. "Sorry boy you ain't jumping in this one." Sullivan taunted as Hikari was still fighting.

 ** _"BOOST!"_** Kibou invoked as Hikari summoned her ruin power and fired it at DXD-24 who roared out as his Mimic Gear kept boosting his power no doubt switched to silent. **_"8!"_** Kibou invoked as Hikari kept clawing at DXD-24. **_"7!"_** Kibou called out as Hikari roared and kept fighting. **_"BOOST!"_** Kibou invoked as it was starting to get close. **_"6!"_** Kibou invoked once more as DXD-24 was on the ropes. **_"BOOST!"_** Kibou invoked as she doubled Hikari's power again. **_"BOOST!"_** Kibou invoked as Hikari slashed at DXD-24.

DXD-24 roared out as he charged at Hikari who then jumped over the attack and grabbed his head before she flipped him over but DXD-24 then got on his feet and fired a Dragon Shot of his own as Hikari dodged the attack and head butted DXD-24. **_"5!"_** Kibou invoked as Hikari roared and sliced at DXD-24 at his Mimic Gear Scratching it deep and creating sparks. **_"4!"_** Kibou invoked as she knew Hikari couldn't boost anymore. **_"2!"_** Kibou invoked as Hikari nodded. **_"TRANSFER_** " Kibou called as she transferred the power to Hikari's left arm and in turn created a ball of energy made from the ruin power. "RUINATION DRAGON SHOT!" Hikari roared out as she released the Dragon Shot upon DXD-24 who saw this and his instincts made him dodge from a powerful attack as the attack missed and in turn destroyed a huge chunk of the forest in its wake as it then hit the mountain destroying it.

 ** _"1"_** Kibou called out as soon Hikari reverted as she was catching her breath but was soon wide eyed as she saw DXD-24 charging straight at her. Issei, seeing DXD-24 prepare to kill Hikari, quickly cut the harpoon off of him growled ferociously, and rammed DXD-24 to the ground.

While on the ground, he beat and stabbed him senselessly. He punched, smacked, and even bashed his head to the ground a little while keeping Ascalon on him.

DXD-24 struggled to get up. Issei was, surprisingly winning. Sullivan saw this, and cocked a rifle. "Sorry, Issei. But, it has to end like this." He said, aiming the weapon at Issei.

Then, Sullivan felt the space around him shaking, as all of the children stood up. He saw one of them use telekinesis to remove the rifle from his hands, and to slam him onto the ground.

Then, all of the children started using their powers to manipulate the grass around him covering his whole body, electrocuting him, freezing him, and doing all kinds of horrible things to him. "P-please." He tried to plead while his mouth wasn't covered by grass.

Eventually, the grass entangled his body, and all of the children using their powers, along with the combined force of their powers, killed Daniel Sullivan.

Issei smiled, glad that the children had been freed. But his look of triumph turned to one of horror, as DXD-24 let out an enraged scream, and threw him into a tree, briefly knocking him unconscious.

As Issei regained consciousness, he saw Hikari, fighting the beast with all her strength. But she wasn't winning. DXD-24 was pummeling Hikari, and the girl couldn't take much more of it.

Then, he saw Rictor, also regaining consciousness, and observing the fight.

He groaned, and started crawling toward Hikari. "H… Hika… Hikari!" He yelled, as Rictor started to a large amount of flames which then formed into a Phoenix which cried out and flew straight at DXD-24 as it hit the truck first and in turn knocked it onto DXD-24 seemingly crushing and burning him. Of course Issei hand grabbed Hikari and moved her out of the way so Rictor could kill DXD-24.

Issei groaned in pain as he called off his Balance Breaker as he was bruised and blood from this fight as he was hurt badly but still breathing. Issei was missing a few teeth and his right arm was dripping blood as he knew this was his last fight as the Red Dragon. Issei ripped off part of his clothing that was once white but was now dyed red from his blood and wrapped it around an injuring on Hikari's left arm before he saw her pants was torn revealing her left leg was now covered his scales like a Dragon. Issei then snickered at this as he looked at Hikari.

"Life father like daughter huh." Issei said sadly as he knew deep down it wasn't over but he really hoped it was. Hikari looked up at him with warmth. There was… a relief in his eyes. A happiness.

And then, everything was back to normal. The sounds of grunting come from underneath the truck. A shocked Issei turned to face the truck, and the monster.

"Run, kids. RUN! Go, GO NOW!" He yelled, as the children ran, and DXD-24 broke out of the truck, screaming. Unafraid, Issei ran towards the animal, whose screams of fury sent chills down Hikari's spine, and readied Ascalon to finish this fight.

Unfortunately for Issei, DXD-24 readied himself as well, and grabbed the blade ignoring the burning it was giving him. He then stabbed Issei in the chest and part of his stomach before he began dragging Issei to a tree as Hikari was shocked by it all. "No!" Hikari yelled, while DXD-24 grabbed Issei, and smashed it into the ground.

DXD-24 put his hands on his collar after removing the blade and dragged him by his collar, toward a tree with multiple sharp branches on it. Hikari saw the gun that Issei had, and noticed something else in the truck. It read, 'Emergency Bullets'. Hurriedly, she grabbed the gun, grabbed a bullet even when said Holy Bullets burned her hand she ignored it, and put it into the chamber. Then she ran toward DXD-24, hoping to kill the thing before it could do anything.

But Hikari was too late. DXD-24 took Issei's body, and impaled him on the tree branches.

Issei screamed in pain. Blood spewed from his mouth. A hole was in his abdomen. And DXD-24 was blasting him over and over again with micro Dragon Shots. Until he let off and when he raised his fists to deliver the final blow, growling as he did so, Hikari acted and pulled the trigger, and a bullet pierced DXD-24's head, blowing off half of it, and blowing his brains out as well.

The beast fell to the ground, and was no more. Then, Hikari dropped the gun to the ground, and ran over to Issei, who was lying on the tree. He was coughing and vomiting blood at the same time. "No, no, no." She said, as tears formed in her eyes.

Hikari kneeled down, put her hand to the branch that had impaled Issei, and with the Drago Claws sliced them off piece by piece causing Issei some pain as he knew it was a useless gesture but one he appreciated from Hikari after everything. He groaned out of misery, but it did the trick. The branch came off, and he slumped to the ground.

Hikari tried to put her hands on the thing, in an attempt to remove it, but Issei stopped her. "Don't. I don't have much time left anyways, do I?" He said, chuckling sadly.

"Let me take that thing out of you! Please!" She begged.

Issei frowned, and said, "I'm sorry, kiddo. But I'm at the end of my rope. You know that just as much as I do." Tears ran down her cheeks, and she bowed her head, nodding.

Then, he grabbed her by the hand, and held it tight. "Hikari… don't be what they made you." She looked at him. "You don't have to fight anymore." He continued.

"But, I don't want you to go! Everyone around me has died, except for my friends! Gabriella, Akeno, Koneko, the Munsons. And it's all my fault!" Hikari sobbed. "It's-it's not your *cough* *cough* fault, Hikari. It never was." Issei said, with a pained expression on his face, and tears forming in his own eyes.

"Please, don't go! Please! Issei, I need you!" She exclaimed. "Hikari… I know that… if I go, you won't have a Father… but I also know that… if you cross that border… and if you're with your friends… then I'll have died knowing that I did one last thing right."

Hikari looked at him for a few moments, as tears streamed down his face. She sobbed, and hugged him. Then, surprisingly, he hugged her back. **_"Kibou."_** Ddraig began as he looked to the Red Dragon Princess.

 ** _"It… hurts father… why does it hurt so much?"_** Kibou asked as Ddraig chuckled.

 ** _"Because it is time for us to say goodbye at least in this life time."_** Ddraig said as he chuckled to Kibou. **_"But don't worry my hatchling… we'll meet again through my next host."_** Ddraig said as he chuckled a bit at this.

 ** _"How can you be so sure!?"_** She demanded as this was a conversation for them.

 ** _"I don't it's just two things, a feeling and what you are named, hope."_** Ddraig said as the green glow of the Red Dragon Emperor began to die.

Issei and Hikari were at the end as Hikari looked at her father sadly. "I love you, Daddy." Hikari said surprising Issei there but the feeling of surprise was then followed by a warm welcoming feeling that wanted him to respond.

"I… love you too, Hikari." Issei said as when she stopped hugging him, and saw his sad expression turn into one of… happiness. Or relief. Or something.

"So… so, this is what it feels like…" Issei said as he felt it now what Akeno talked about before the feeling of a home the feeling of a family and, with those final words escaping his mouth, Issei Hyoudou was dead and Ddraig left his body to be awaken within a new host one day.

"No… no!" She sobbed, hugging the lifeless body, as her friends watched as Hikari didn't want him to go she didn't want to say goodbye to her father as in her bag a paper Rictor had given her a while before was glowing faintly at her desire of not wanting to be without her family both sides of her family that is.

(Scene Break Later)

They buried his body by a spot near the water. The only things they kept were the gun and the blood red arm band Issei gave Hikari. When they were finished, they used some tape they found from one of the trucks, and attached two sticks together to form a cross which was ironic and burning their hands there but they gritted their teeth for Issei at least.

As the children stood behind his grave, Hikari stood before it, and began to speak. "A man is what he has to be, Joey. Can't break the mold. There's no living with a killing. Right or wrong, it's a brand. And a brand sticks. Now you run on home to your Mother, and tell her that everything's alright. And that there are no more guns in the valley." She said, finishing her sermon, tearfully.

"Let's go. We gotta keep moving." Rictor said, as he slung his bag over his back. He and the other children began to walk away from the grave.

Hikari also started to walk away, about to join them. Then, she turned around, and kneeled down by the grave. She took the tape conjoining the two sticks, and peeled it off. **_"Hikari I think I can make a more worthy grave for him."_** Kibou said as Hikari nodded as Kibou appeared on her arm while Hikari took out an old picture of the Occult Research Club. **_"TRANSMUTE!"_** Kibou invoked as the wood and picture began to transmute together using some surrounding wood and stone before it became a new form it was a true tome stone made of both stone and wood. At the center of it was Issei's name and his title as below it was the picture of the Occult Research Club air sealed through a sort of glass that would keep it in tact and undisturbed.

Atop the small monument was a statue of Issei and Rias as it was very similar to the statue Issei had made by accident of Rias but this added Issei with her as Rias was holding an Infant as the Issei form was looking down at the Infant with love on his face as the infants gender and identity was completely unknown to any who find this monument resting alone here. Hikari knew the Infant was her but only she and her closest friends would know this. She wouldn't allow her father to have a random grave that a storm or earthquake would knock down so she gave him one to last life times.

To many who knew him he was simply Issei Hyoudou to the underworld and the three factions he was the hero who became the Dragon of Dragons. To his rivals the perverted Red Dragon Emperor but to Hikari he was more than that. To Hikari she would always remember him as the most important thing he could have been to her: her Father. The man who saved her, and who she would try to honor with every breath until her last. Once Hikari was done, Hikari stood up, and walked away, the tears still rolling down her cheeks. She was sad, and scared. But, she knew, deep down, that she was ready to take on whatever the world could throw at her. So, she continued to walk away from the grave.

And she never looked back.

(TBC in the Epilogue)

ESKK: Well here you have it we still have an epilogue waiting for you all and let me just say it's one you will all enjoy. Now then until next time please review and like always ja ne.


	6. Epilogue

ISSEI

ESKK: Well here it is the Epilogue so I hope you all enjoy this and be sure to let me know if you like it. Now let's begin.

WARNING: MAJOR FLUFF HERE I REPEAT FAMILY FLUFF WARNING YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED ACCORDINGLY.

" _Monologue."_

Disclaimer: I do not own Highschool DXD only the OC's in a small way.

(Start a Few Hours after the End)

At Issei Grave site a set of feet came by it as it looked at it as they seemed to be combat boots. "So this is what's become of you huh Issei." Came a familiar voice as the image then showed Vali in his normal cloths but with an X shaped scar on his cheek and Albion folded up behind him.

"So I came all this way to make sure those kids don't get followed hoping to find you and instead you get offed by a clone." Vali said arrogantly but then he laughed at this. "I can't believe it the first Dragon Emperor who awoken and didn't end up fighting his opposite before dying." Vali said as he was laughing but his eyes had tears. "Heh I guess you did good though my rival you, you beat me in the end." Vali confessed as he finally admitted it. "You beat me to death." Vali said as he smiled a bit at his rival's final resting place.

" _ **What shall we do now Vali?"**_ Albion asked as Vali looked at the sky.

"No clue Albion maybe we'll travel for a while might bump into the old gang or the new Red Dragon." Albion said as he looked to the deep blue sky up above him. "I never really thought of what I'd do if Issei ever kicked the bucket." Vali said as he began to walk away. "Maybe I should consider settling down try and go about my life normally instead of fighting." Vali said as he looked to Issei's grave before taking out an item on him and placing it on Issei's grave. It was a Rosemary flower Vali knew Issei hated it but he knew one thing. "If you find any Demons or monsters wherever you end up have some Rosemary on you it's a Demon repellant." Vali said before he began to walk away no doubt going to try to find himself.

" _ **Just so you know Vali I won't attack the offspring if you ever consider it."**_ Albion said as Vali smiled.

"Wasn't even thinking of it." Vali said as he wasn't battle crazed to go after Issei's daughter to kill her. That would just be insulting his rival's memory right then and there if he even thinks about fighting her eventually. "Rest in peace Issei." Vali said before he took his leave as one thing was for sure the White Dragon Emperor had lost the fight not by dying but by living but he was going to make defeat into a new start for himself that was for certain here today.

(Scene Break Hikari and the Kids)

The kids had crossed the border lucky enough to avoid border patrol as they made their way to Canada. But as they walked they soon took out the papers they were each given as Hikari took hers out as well. "So now what?" Bobby asked as he looked to Rictor.

"I don't know." Delilah said instead as Rictor looked.

"We just need to desire safety and we'll be safe away from Neo Khaos Brigade." Rictor said as Hikari focused on what she wanted and that was to meet her mother's family or whoever she had connection to who would meet her here.

Soon to everyones shock their papers began to glow as soon Magical Circles appeared as they each ranged from the Sitri Family, the Gremory, and the Phenex Family with a few from the Fallen Angel Factions as everyone got ready for a fight.

Soon Sirzechs appeared as well as his wife Grayfia among them was Ravel Phenex who came instead of Rizer knowing her brother would screw this up somehow and make the youngest Phenex resent them. The other two circles were of Sona Sitri and her sister Serafall as the kids were all shocked by this.

"Well it's about time you all got here." Sirzechs said pleasantly showing he wasn't angry at all just relieved by it all.

"Yeah luckily the plan worked we got you all here with Issei's help, now if only he could have made it." Azazel said as he did regret Issei dying but his voice didn't show it.

Grayfia acted as she looked to Hikari. "Are you ok, did any of you get hurt badly?" Grayfia asked knowing her young Niece needed some form of attention.

"Umm." Hikari said as she was uncomfortable since she had a large pair of breasts staring at her in the face as it made her blush deep red.

" _ **Don't worry Hikari their friends I can tell they mean no harm what so ever."**_ Kibou said as she saw them.

"So are you Rictor by any chance?" Ravel asked as she looked upon Rictor.

"Ummm yes." Rictor said as he looked at Ravel nervously.

"How uncouth but I do suppose it's reasonable seeing what you all been through." Ravel said as she dusted off Rictor a bit to make sure he wasn't in too bad form after the ordeal.

"I believe you are Delilah am I correct?" Sona asked being calm about this as Delilah looked like a real rebel here.

"Yeah what of it?" Delilah questioned as she was ready to attack.

"You should probably start learning some proper edicts if you are going to be coming with us." Sona said as she was trying to make sure Delilah was ready for any possible engagements like she was with the chess game back then.

"Fuck you four eyes." Delilah said as that shocked Sona before Serafall jumped in.

"Oh don't be like that Delilah let Magical Girl Serafall wash away all those bad emotions." Serafall gushed as Delilah tried to push away her hugging new relative.

"Hey get her off me!" Delilah called to Sona who found this quiet humorous instant karma happening before her.

"Well then we better make scarce here you each have some relatives waiting for you in some way or form." Azazel said as Bobby, Jonah, Rebecca, and Gideon all looked surprised by this as Jonah was confused by it all as was the others.

"Right come along everyone we'll explain everything once we arrive at our destination." Sirzechs said as he then looked to Grayfia. "Grayfia can you watch them all till we do the explanations?" Sirzechs asked as Grayfia nodded.

"Of course Lord Sirzechs." Grayfia said as she then made sure all the children were close before they began the massive teleportation to Hell.

(Scene Break 1 week later Underworld Gremory Household)

Hikari and the other children were all waiting in the large mansion they found themselves in. Hikari already knew what most of it looked like and saw the Manga did not lie one bit on the underworld. She found herself oddly at home here as the children all waited in the study for the adults to come in. Rictor was messing with his own Phenex Flames as Rictor Phenex found that his flames belonged to the Phenex Family.

Delilah and her Ice Breath wasn't restricted to breathing as with practice from what Sona told her she can shoot ice from all her body parts. Bobby had thunder magic as his go too strength as some would say he was possibly Akeno's son but that is yet to be decided as of yet. Right now the three children were each waiting for their would-be relatives to walk in as they looked to each other.

"Nervous?" Rictor asked as Hikari looked at the leader of their small group.

"Yeah." Hikari confessed as she wondered if their relatives were nice people or devils in this particular case for them.

"Hey at least you won't end up with insane relatives." Delilah said as she was wearing her beanie with the added fingerless gloves as Hikari had opted to wear jeans and a t-shirt for her age but the arm band Issei gave her was still on her left arm.

"Yeah plus we also have Hikari's scale leg problem." Bobby said shyly as Hikari rubbed the spot Kibou had eaten her leg. Luckily it can be concealed easily with clothing and school uniforms as Hikari got the good end of the deal unlike Issei back against Rizer.

Rebecca then spoke up. "But what if they are worse than Neo Khaos Brigade we won't beat them they have years of experience compared to us." Rebecca said as Jonah nodded.

"Yeah My Sacred Gear Spirit Puppetry won't be much use against crowds with magic." Jonah said as Hikari looked.

"Then I'll bust us out of here myself." Hikari said as she charged the ruin power to her hands.

Soon Hikari called off the power as the doors opened and the first two to enter was Zeoticus and Venelana Gremory the husband and wife duo as well as the others were given the basic what to do and how to do it speech when dealing with a case like this. But they themselves were nervous about meeting Hikari here. They didn't blame Issei but when the way they parted with Issei was less than ideal since Issei in his self-loathing and guilt had saw there saddened looks and well the yelling from them made them regret it. They were scared about Hikari, what if she hated them what if she didn't want anything to do with her Devil Heritage but they soon saw Hikari as when they did all the worries washed away from them in an instant.

They had expected a scarred and frightened girl but instead they saw a brave and strong girl who looked to them showing no fear and refusing to back down from them. Their cold exterior broke at that very moment and it was Venelana who acted on them and hugged Hikari surprising her.

Zeoticus won't lie but here before them was Hikari their last link to Rias rest her soul and for them that made her their granddaughter. They didn't know what to do but they didn't want Hikari to have the same end at her mother so they looked to her.

"Hikari right?" Venelana asked as she looked to the shocked Hikari as Sona and Serafall walked in followed by Rizer and a very stern looking Ravel.

"Y-yeah." Hikari said as Venelana looked to Hikari.

"I'm Venelana I was Rias mother, Rias is the female part that your DNA came from." Venelana said nervously and awkwardly as Hikari also found it awkward but saw Venelana was trying.

"That makes us your grandparents Hikari." Zeoticus said jut as awkwardly before he held his hand out which Hikari took. "I promise you as a Gremory we'll look after you… at least for yours and Rias sake." Zeoticus promised as he wouldn't let his daughter's memory die with Hikari. 'Rias I know you were involved by some unexplained way but… thank you I swear on my life… I'll protect your daughter me and your mother we'll raise her like she was our own.' Zeoticus mentally swore as then he somehow felt a huge weight lifted of his shoulder as Venelana also felt it.

Rias approved and she gave them her blessings to raise hers and Issei's daughter in their place.

Rictor glared up at Rizer who was just as arrogant as ever as Rictor mirrored it but his glare was more of the, don't fuck with me type of glare. "So you're a Phenex?" Rizer asked as Ravel elbowed him hard causing him to yelp.

"Yeah." Rictor said with a glare on his person as Rizer sighed.

"Troublesome at least he is 100% Devil Rizer won't accept a half breed with human blood into the Phenex Family." Rizer said as Ravel then grabbed a frying pan and hit Rizer upside the head with it causing him to yell in pain.

"Please ignore your Uncle Rizer here Rictor I'm your mother since my Noble DNA was used in Neo Khaos Brigades horrible experiments so if you need any help or advice don't come to this dumbass unless there are no better option and come to me." Ravel explained being sweet about this while she held the pan that had Rizer's head indented on it. "Also Rizer here always says his name like third person so don't mind that quark of his." Ravel said as Rictor was going to like Ravel very much after today.

Delilah and Rebecca looked at Sona and Serafall as Sona looked between them as she then sighed. "Ok I'll be blunt with you, your basically cousins here." Sona said as she gestured to Serafall. "Serafall Leviathan is my elder sister making me and her your mother and aunts respectively." Sona said to Delilah and Rebecca with a small smile.

"Awesome I get the fun one!" Rebecca cheered as Delilah growled a bit.

"Great I get the boring one and you get the insane crazy one fuck." Delilah said but Sona saw Delilah had a small smile on her face showing that she was happy for this information.

"Ok then the rest of you will still be together though." Grayfia said as she looked to them all. "You'll all be welcomed into the households as well as come and go as you wish but we would like you all too at least consider the four peerages seeking membership here." Grayfia said gesturing to Hikari, Rebecca, Delilah, and Rictor as the 19 kids were all shocked by this information.

Hikari smiled but honestly she didn't care for this Peerage shit but she will consider it all the same. Though it will take time for Hikari to get used to this high class status shit.

(Scene Break)

Hikari got her own room as all the Gunpla, Manga, and Comics she had on her journey were all recovered and repaired as she left the Gunpla untouched so she can begin building them later. Hikari was exploring her room as that left a small tingle in her. HER Room it was hers and no one else's. Best part was it wasn't a cot and a plain empty room it was welcoming room with an actual bed, toys, and even her manga. She smiled as her grandparents smiled at how stars were all over Hikari's eyes as she saw all of this here.

"Well Hikari do you like it?" Venelana asked as she looked to her granddaughter with a smile at the child like wonder in Hikari's eyes.

"I… I love it." Hikari said with a smile as she looked at the room.

"Well you can stay up as long as you want Hikari tomorrow we're going to spend time together and bond." Venelana said as Hikari looked down at it and smiled when she had caught sight of something.

Venelana looked to what Hikari saw and saw it was the photo of Issei and Rias as Venelana smiled at it as she took Hikari's hand and saw she had tears on them knowing they were both gone now. "Hikari." Venelana said as the brown haired Gremory Nee Biel took Hikari to the photo and showed it to her.

"This is what your parents were like before." Venelana said pointing to the image in question. "That's your mother right here." She said as Venelana pointed to Rias smiling image. "And never forget Issei loved you in the end and I'm sure if Rias had lived she would have also loved you as well." Venelana said as Hikari began to wipe off the tears on her face.

"Can you… stay with me for a bit at least until I fall asleep." Hikari asked as Venelana nodded as she smiled at Hikari.

"Well then let me read you some of those stories then ok." Venelana said as she took a manga from the shelf and began to read it to Hikari.

(Later that night)

Hikari was in bed very much nude as Hikari tried to fall asleep now that she could relax for once and Venelana found that Hikari was unable to sleep well. She then found the reason why as it seems Hikari had inherited her mother's quark of sleeping naked and after Venelana had stripped herself of her sleeping robes to make Hikari feel comfortable the two were now in bed. Of course Venelana covered her mouth from a moan as she saw that Hikari may have inherited her father's perverted nature as she was groping her breasts repeatedly.

"Oppai." Hikari said as Venelana saw Hikari was asleep as it seems she was dreaming about woman and breasts as Venelana had smiled at her granddaughter's peaceful dream.

"Sleep well Hikari." Venelana said as she kissed her granddaughters head and once retrieving her sleep robes left the room clothed to return to her husband's bed.

(Hikari's dream)

Hikari was on a swing set at a park on a picnic as she was smiling and laughing as behind her pushing the swing was Issei as he smiled at his daughter. Nearby were three dogs the two old ones were named Ddraig and Bahamut while the small puppy was Kibou as Kibou was trying to play with her parents.

Rias was there older and in a very motherly housewife type dress as she smiled at her daughter and husband together. It wasn't long till they stopped as it was time to eat but before they could Hikari jumped to her mother's bosom and rubbed her head into it enjoying her mother's chest pillow as Rias smiled at Hikari.

"Oppai." Hikari said as Rias chuckled a bit.

"She's definitely your daughter Issei." Rias said as Issei laughed a bit at Rias response as this was a happy moment even If it was only a dream.

" _I had a dream last night… it wasn't a nightmare but a happy dream. I was happy and everything was right in the world. But I promise you daddy and mommy… I won't let you two down I promise you both I'll be strong and make you both proud of me. I'll make lots of friends, eat my food, and cherish what I have and never take it for granted. Mommy daddy please don't cry because I'm still here and I'm alive because of you both of you."_

(Story End)

(To Be Continued in Highschool DXD Dragon Soul)

ESKK: Well here it is the final chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this story because I wanted to complete at least one story of mine and well here it is the finished product. Now then leave a review and look forward to Highschool DXD Dragon Soul (Name still pending).

Also before I leave I have a request the kids from the DXD-23 project I want you all to know none of them will be in Hikari's Peerage I won't tell you why or how but let's just say Hikari wants to walk her own path but me like her parents as well and most of all she has one dream.

Hikari: I WILL BE HAREM QUEEN!

ESKK: So yeah mind helping me build Hikari's Peerage I already have her pawns decided and now I won't tell you who he/she/they are. Now until next time Ja Ne.


End file.
